Petiks
by Kkornelia
Summary: AU. A collection of random shorts. AC, DM, etc... Mostly YF
1. TOC

Petiks is a pinoy slang meaning to procrastinate; to take a break from study or work. To be more precise, it means you are not doing/avoiding work by pretending to be busy. lol

Petiks is a collection of random AU shorts.

WARNING. The following stories may contain randomness, perv-ness, swearing, stupidity, gay-ness, and etc,. All in good fun. (I will not be held responsible for corrupting anyone's innocent brain.)

** = complete

**Table of Contents**

**2. Gotta love shopping - **Athrun and Dearka learns the feasible joy of shopping with their girlfriends. AC DM YF **

**3. It's not what it looks like - **Yzak and his airplane dilemma. YF **

**4. The manliest boyfriend - **Kira, Athrun, Yzak, or Dearka, who's the manliest out of the four? The guys eavesdrop on the girls' conversation. Multiple hints **

**5. Girls like her - **Theoretically and stereotypically, bitchy spoiled princesses like Flay Allster never wins, and girls like her rarely find their happy endings. YF **

**6. First love - **Flay tells Yzak about her first love. YF **

**7. Generals part 1 (Rules) - **It's Boys vs. Girls. Let the game begin! Multiple hints

**8. Generals part 2 (First Kill)**

**9. Generals part 3 (Traitors)**

**10. Generals part 4 (Exile)**

**11. Generals part 5 (Fanservice)**

**12. Generals part 6 (Snap)**

**13. Generals part 7 (Assault) **- Last chapter. **

**14. Status Report / So, About Us?** **(REVISED)** - _A three! How the hell was he a measly three_!? Yzak confronts Flay regarding her obvious miscalculation. Sets a few days after "Generals". YF **

**15. So what's the problem?** - Summer playmates for years. It was about time Athrun realize Cagalli's a girl. AC **

**16. Still a problem - **Sequel to "So what's the problem" because, apparently, Athrun just doesn't learn. **

**17. The Dorm Scenario part1 (Stars)** **-** The scenario: (College) where our favorite(or at least my favorite) GS/GSD characters all lives under one roof/building unless otherwise mentioned. Multiple hints

**18. The Dorm Scenario part2 (Good morning)**

**19. The Dorm Scenario part3 (Better him than her)**

**20. The Dorm Scenario part4 (Modeling)**

**21. The Dorm Scenario part5 (Slumber party)**

**22. The Dorm Scenario part6 (Roommates)**

**23. The Dorm Scenario part7 (Payback)**

**24. String Bikinis **- Yzak Joule will never understand women and most certainly he would never understand Flay. YF **

**25. String Bikinis 2 **- Yzak may not understand Flay, but he certainly knows how to piss-off Athrun. **

**26. String Bikinis 3 **– There's just no arguing with women. **

**27. All is Not Lost** - Ezalia Joule decides to get Yzak a private tutor for who knows what reason. A wound to his pride, Yzak just aims to get rid of her. YF **

**28. All is Not Lost (Reverse)** - Flay gets a tutor. YF **

**29. Hush...** - What were Yzak and Flay doing inside the room? **

**30. Hush... 2** - Yzak Joule doesn't say sorry. **

**31. Just Friends, Really! - **They were colleagues. He hired her for a job. They were friends. Just friends, really! So how did it get like this? YF **RATED M!**


	2. Gotta love shopping

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N: **As much I would like to update my more serious fics... Sometimes I just don't have the luxury of time or muse. And as much I think I should leave behind fanfiction and the Gundam Seed category all together, I don't feel ready to give it up just yet.

AU. Please don't take these nonsense seriously.

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

**Gotta Love Shopping **

* * *

><p>Question. Why do men hate shopping?<p>

"I don't hate it," Dearka Elsman confessed, slumping and looking gloomy. "It's just I wish she would hurry up and pick something out... doesn't matter to me what it is. The girl's frugal, I tell you, frugal! Wouldn't even let me buy her a thing..." Dearka sobbed, and then he dropped his head on the table, surrendering to exhaustion from several long hours of window shopping and more window shopping. Forget that it was a small table and forget that it had food on top of it. Dearka didn't care anymore.

Feeling sympathetic, Athrun Zala frowned along with his troubled but very smitten blond friend.

"Don't feel too bad." Athrun said, trying to comfort. "Cagalli wouldn't even spare a glance at a dress..." He said disappointingly sharing his own experience with his girlfriend causing both male to sigh in unison.

Eventually, from his pathetic position, needing advice, Dearka glanced up toward the third person sharing their table. The guy had his arm crossed, his expression indifferent, as if stressing- why was he even there listening to their petty problems? _Both his friends were a bunch of whiny babies for bringing it up._

"How do you do it, Yzak? Knowing Flay, she probably could shop all day. How do you tolerate it?"

Yzak Joule, unlike Athrun and Dearka's enduring and eager to please nature, was apparently known by the lot for his lack of patience and his immense dislike of shopping and all sorts of other pastime that he considered to be a complete waste of his time.

_Tsch_. Yzak's arm remained crossed. "For your information I enjoy shopping with Flay."

Dearka bolted straight up. Athrun almost fell of his chair. Almost.

"Wait, what? When did this happen?" exclaimed Dearka.

Yzak angled his gaze at both of them, snorting, "since she'd model the clothes for me and we started having sex in the fitting room."

Dearka's jaw dropped. Athrun's eye bulged wide.

"Yzak, that's illegal."

Yzak simply shrugged at Athrun's remark. "Not if no one finds out. And let's suppose someone did, I doubt they'd be dumb enough to throw us out. Flay's a most-valuable customer."

Dearka and Athrun could only exchange baffled looks.

Watching them, "Wait." Yzak thought. Uncrossing his arms, he unconsciously leaned forward. "Don't tell me neither of you have done it yet." The male raised one innocent but skeptical eyebrow. A look which Athrun and Dearka were convinced to be a- _not having done it in the fitting room meant you were not quite as worthy_, resulting a couple of manly-merit wire to snap.

00000

Same day. Girls day out. Two blocks away.

Miriallia Haw palmed both her hands on top of the round wooden table. She turned from Lacus Clyne, who graciously looked back at her, to Cagalli Yula Athha and Flay Allster comfortably sipping their milkshakes.

"... And he was like- why won't you spend my money?" Miriallia exclaimed, doing the best imitation she could of Dearka's whimpering face.

Cagalli responded with a roll of her eyes. "You should have seen Athrun."

Attentively listening to them, Lacus' couldn't help but sweat drop, her face screwing into this awkward yet sympathetic smile. "Well..." The pink-haired girl began, but was unable to finish her comment when Athrun and Dearka suddenly burst into the tiny cafe, panting.

Being the ones faced to the oak clear glass door, Lacus and Flay raised a brow as both male hastily made their way over to them after spotting their table.

"Milly, we're going back shopping!" Dearka proclaimed, pulling his girlfriend on the arm and onto her feet, and then he dragged her off without a say. "You're going to try on that dress whether you like it or not and I'm buying it!"

"Cagalli, we're going too!" Feeling more determined, competitive and more confident than usual, Athrun ordered. _Yes, ordered- not asked_. "Loose shirts. Baggy jeans. Mens' clothes. I don't give a damn so long as you try them on!" He finished, pulling his significant other out of the shop too.

Once the commotion was gone,

Being one of two friends left behind, Flay continued to take sips through her straw then slipped a confused glance at Lacus. "Wonder what's up with those two..."

****End 04/06/2011**


	3. It's not what it looks like!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N: **For this short, I'm aiming for [a conflicting sense of anger and happy (a would you make up your mind!) kind of thing]. I'm not sure if I had achieved the desired effect, though.

To WestAnimeBrigade - oh, I like the college theme and working in the same job place idea. Thank you for sharing! Now all I need is a plot. Hmm...

To everyone else who read and reviewed, thank you very much :D

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

**It's Not What It Looks Like!**

* * *

><p><em>Shit! He was going to die.<em>

Anger and anxiety caused his teeth to clench.

Yzak Joule was going to die! And it was his asshole of a best friend who's to be blamed.

The seatbelt sign lit up, then accordingly the stewardess moved on, staggering a little as the plane gave a bump, not that Yzak had noticed any of these because his mind was too busy running through the fine possible ways he could kill Dearka before death could ultimately take him.

Yzak clenched his sweating hands around the armrests of his seat, his already pale skin turning even whiter.

_Fuck this plane! Five more hours? Can't this large piece of metal junk go any faster?_

_Fuck the person who assigned the sitting arrangements! He'd kill him too!_

_Fuck Dearka for switching seats!_

_And fuck Flay for agreeing to switch with him just so loverboy could seat next to his girlfriend!_

The plane suddenly drops down again, and if Yzak thought he was feeling uneasy then, his body went completely rigid now when Flay's sleeping form, due to turbulence, had involuntary inclined against his arm while her head came to rest on top his shoulder.

Yzak felt his stomach tightened in a knot of panic,-_ Shit! Shit! Shit!-_ his face flushing bright red as he held onto his breath.

_Why did it have to be her? Why, of all people, had it been Flay sitting next to Miriallia, and not some random idiot? God knew he secretly liked her! - so _obviously just being able to seat next to her like this was- was... aw shit! _... That must be it! God wanted him dead!_

There came another lurch. Flay murmured something in her sleep causing Yzak's momentum to shift. And as he looked at Flay sleeping on his arm, he had stopped complaining, could not barely think. And was instantly aware of three things simultaneously— one, that Flay looked equally breathtakingly beautiful to him despite the disarrayed red curls that fell down across her forehead and neck; two, that he liked the smell of green apple as he got a whiff of her hair; and three, that she was _so very close_; her being arrested him.

_"I really like you."_

Unaware of anything around them, his world had narrowed to only him and his romantic interest.

He leaned towards her without thinking, his lips a fraction of an inch away from her ear. His heart thundered in his chest as he felt the warm of her neck rising to his face. The soft strands of her hair brushing against his cheek. Then, very gently, he kissed her.

The outside world evaporated. There was only bliss.

Then less than half a minute later, Yzak stilled, his eyes shooting open as he realized something like a hammer blow- what the hell he was doing.

Yzak drew himself back short with a jolt.

_SH-SHIT! _

_That didn't happen! Nothing happened! No one saw that! It was only a dream! Fuck Dearka!_

Yzak quickly shifted his head left to right, looking around nervously, and was relieved to conclude that everyone within his scope was either asleep or were simple minding their own business. _Thank God for that._

With as little movements, Yzak pushed back into the backrest.

Silence ensued. Restlessness ensued. Guilt ensued.

While heavily blushing, Yzak unconsciously sneaked another glance at Flay, but this time he was able to snap out of it, and eye away quickly while mentally shaking his head no.

_Damn Flay for being so pretty. _

Aware how hard circumstance was making his heart beat,

_Really. Fuck this slow plane... Fuck Dearka!_

_Maybe he should feign sleep to get his mind off things. _

Yzak shut his eyes for a moment before snapping them back open, cringing impatiently._ Shit. This isn't working!_ And then his ears picked up something he wished he hadn't.

"Oh, my Gosh. Luna, did you just see that?" Meer, one Flay's friends, cheeped. The girl was seated on the next lane. And without wasting a second, quickly, she shook her seatmate awake, hysterically whispering, "that pervert just harassed Flay!"

****End 04/24/2011**


	4. The manliest boyfriend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** Uhh. Actually, I had updates for Redemption and A Terrible Beauty on the tip of my brain, but then it's gone... so yeah (sweat drops). I kind of disappoint myself.

To those who read and reviewed, and to those who placed this simple story(**Petiks**) onto their favorite list- I greatly thank you. :D

AU. Please don't take these nonsense seriously. I'm not on crack, okay? Just really-really bored. Boredom is evil!

" " for speech

Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.

**The Manliest Boyfriend **

* * *

><p>"... That's why I keep telling you to rewrite the damn OS!"<p>

"Well no shit. How would I have known rewiring the thing wouldn't fix it!"

Two and a half hours passed noon. Having missed lunch as well as having been abandoned by Athrun, Kira, Nicol and Rusty, their workmates, by not coming back with food when they were supposed to, Yzak and Dearka set off to the cafeteria on their own hungry and in bit of a foul mood.

_Forget them!_ The two thought in unison.

But lo and behold, that was where they found the four _lazy asses_ piled on top of each other behind a huge divider- near the cafeteria entrance.

Yzak's face immediately twitched at the sight of their presumed dependable friends playing human stack up.

"So here's wh-!"

"Sh!" Athrun said, without turning around.

"The hell!"

"Sh! The girls are talking about us." Athrun pointed out causing Yzak to shut up for once as he and Dearka joined in on what the guys were listening into, out of curiosity.

Precisely two and a half meters plus an empty table away from their wall, Lacus, Cagalli, Flay and Miriallia, four out of six of the guy's girlfriends, were lounging on a rectangular table that was normally for eight.

Lips chatted away.

"... I'm telling you guys it was so incredibly sexy! Dearka drives with only one hand on the steering wheel and is completely relax all throughout. He does it like this." The girl who sounds like Miriallia boasted in a way that would make Dearka, or any other guy, proud. "It's so manly!"

"Seriously Milly, his driving? You're getting fanatical over the guy for his driving?" The next girl who sounded like Flay scoffed. "At least, I look at character. Yzak's so reliable it's ridiculously sexy. I love knowing he'll be waiting by my locker to drive me home after school on Monday to Wednesday."

"Hate to break it to you, Flay, but Athrun does that for me all the time. It's nothing special." Cagalli added.

"Hey, this is my Yzak we're talking about. Every little thing that he does is worth three times more than your suck up Athrun."

"Athrun's not a suck up! He just enjoys reminding me everyday that chivalry isn't dead!"

"For what's it worth. Kira's the sweetest guy I know. When we are on the phone late at night and I fall asleep, instead of hanging up, Kira would just fall asleep next to me." Lacus inserted.

"Athrun's a suck up and you know it."

"Okay, so what if he is? I love how Athrun would sometimes greet me from the kitchen door in his red-and-white-stripped professional home chef's apron with a home cooked meal whenever I head over. Now that's a man."

"Well, Kira always offers to repair stuff in my apartment. Kira's so talented and handy with the toolbox and yet he remains so humble about the whole thing. I believe that's pretty manly."

"Pft. Who needs home cooked meals or stuff fixed? What matters to me is that Dearka tells me I'm beautiful everyday."

"Yzak's stubborn, and though it can be annoying sometimes, it can also be cute."

"Kira never believes me when I say nothing is wrong."

"Well, Athrun puts our picture in his mobile!"

"Kira does that too."

"I love how Dearka's sense of humor is more perverse than mine."

"I love how Yzak can honestly tell me he likes my breasts."

"That's nothing. I love how cute Athrun's butt looks when he jogs!"

"Kira is-"

"Everyone stop." Miriallia interrupted with a sigh. "Arguing about our boyfriends like this is pointless. It's fairly obvious Dearka's the manliest out of the four because if the guys were to have a sexual relationship with each other, I bet Dearka would be on top of Kira, Athrun and Yzak!"

There came a strained pause...

"Oh yeah? well, in that case, Athrun would be on top of Kira and Yzak because Kira's way beyond kind and a cry baby. And Yz-"

"Actually, Cagalli, I disagree. Kira may cry a lot, but he is most certainly more sexually assertive then Athrun so Kira would definitely be the seme in the relationship. I mean, Kira has more porn and I have caught him..." Lacus hesitated over the right word. "_fantasizing _several times on his bed, in the bathroom, in front of the computer..."

Another boggling pause.

"Fine, Lacus, you made you're point." Cagalli's chair squeaked as the girl pushed back on it. "Athrun would still be on top of Yzak though. And so long as his on top of somebody, I'm good." Cagalli waved off causing Flay to gasp, defensively.

"Now wait just a minute. That's not fair. Yzak is-... Well Yzak-... his... umm...Fine! So Yzak's kind of an uke material, but that doesn't make him any less manly!"

00000

Hours later, back at the robotics lab.

Despite the black eye, the scrapes and the bruises Yzak gave them, the snickering didn't die down; Rusty and Nicol simply couldn't help themselves from suppressing laughter. What's worst- apparently Miguel was now in on the fun too, role-playing.

"Okay," Rusty continued. "And so Athrun's strong hold on his arms braced Yzak against the window frame. Yzak was too stunned to breathe, much less move."

"Yeah," Miguel snickered. "but suddenly Yzak grew aware that his hands rested on Athrun's shoulders, his fingers lightly clinging to him. He could feel the tension of firm muscle in response. Yzak let Athrun kiss him for an endless moment. Reality set in as the two were walked in by Kira and Dearka. Then they remembered where they were. In a hotel room."

"Oh. My turn again." Rusty signaled to Miguel. "Walking in on them, Kira's eyes pooled with tears at the sight of his lover cheating on him with Yzak. And so he goes: Athrun, how could you?"

Back to Miguel again. "And being the Casanova Athrun was, Athrun would say. Don't worry, Kira, we can always have a foursome."

"Because that's so incredibly sexy." finished Nicol. And again, all three broke into collective laughter through the strain of their stomach.

Halfway across the room within earshot, Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka threw daggers at Miguel, Rusty, and Nicol. Kira sobbed through the shame.

"I don't… wanna _sob_ be manly..."

Tsch "And to think I used to call those bastards my friends." Dearka hissed venomously.

Having enough, "Fuck this! I will not be made fun of!" Yzak kicked-off from his station, ready to create havoc until goody-goody Athrun blocked his way.

"Yzak stop. You've already done enough damage..." Athrun said causing the lines on Yzak's forehead to deepened even further.

Athrun and Yzak rarely did see eye to eye. And, unfortunately for their laughing friends, it would seem- today was one of those few rare days because Athrun, the one usually with the rational head, had began rolling up his sleeves. "You had your turn so let me have mine."

Miguel, Rusty, and Nicol were dead men.

****End**

* * *

><p>"Athrun!"<p>

"Kira!"

"Athrun!"

Kira: (rips the script apart in frustration) "I'm not gay! Athrun probably is, but I'm not! Leave me alone!" (runs away crying)

/ side comment Dearka: Athrun likes boys?

/ side comment Yzak: I should have known.

Athrun: (flabbergast) Damn you Kira, I'm not gay!

****End 05/14/2011**


	5. Girls like her

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** More YxF. Hurray for me! It's been quite awhile since I've written anything really.

Other random stuff: Gad. Beelzebub is so hilarious!

" " for speech  
>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<p>

If anyone even bothers to read this, I apologize for the bad grammar; I'm uber rusty. Feel free to point out corrections. Reviews would be nice. :)

**Girls Like Her**

* * *

><p>People. Music. Dancing.<p>

The girls involved practically glowed with beauty as it was supposed to be a ball of posh, confidence, and probably even romance for all of them.

But unlike everyone else who were enjoying themselves chatting or dancing at the floor with their tuxedo-clad escorts, Flay sat by herself between a bunch of empty sideline chairs, forcing a smile at every person who made eye contact with her, just as she had been taught to do when walking into the pageant interview.

_Oh, but who was she kidding?_

It was a clear cold evening and the stars shone down upon the skylight as bright as merciless truth. It was getting late; and not one guy had offered for her hand to dance. Regardless, she maintained her straight posture and continued to smile.

Flay should have seen this coming. This shouldn't come as a big surprise. She was in fact the girl everyone envied, the one they wish they could be but can't. She had beauty, grace, brains, money, and popularity, which could come out as overwhelming to some guys, but whatever, that was their problem. She'd rather flaunt then demure-down. That's how it had always been, at least that's how it had always been for her, unlike some humble-humble people—

"Thank you for allowing me to be your escort, Lacus."

Lacus Clyne, the perfectly groomed lady, who could do no wrong, giggled. "The pleasure's all mine, Kira. I'm counting on you to be around for a long time to come."

With a gentle smiled affixed, Kira Yamato moved on Lacus and Flay saw them lean toward each other and kiss.

Watching them, she silently offered up a prayer that one day someone as great of a guy as Kira would love her like that. She thought, as she did too often lately, since her daddy brought-up that awful idea of getting her engaged to an _asshole_, then pushed the thought away.

When her gaze strayed to the crowd unexpected falling on a blonde in a white luxurious gown, she chided herself and pulled it back. _Urgh_, Flay couldn't help but roll her eyes. Don't even let her get started about Cagalli Yula Athha, the rebellious tomboy, everyone's favorite heroine, with her Red Knight in shining armor.

_There was just something unfair about life..._ _Why does the modest goody-good girls always get the charming guys?_

Indeed. Even Auel Neider, her formal partner, had left her side to approach another girl, Meyrin Hawke, a sweet shy girl, emphasis on the sweet, to dance.

Sitting on the sidelines with no one to talk to, Flay sighed.

"Hey, isn't that Flay Allster,"

Overhearing her name, Flay turned her attention to the women far to her right. So far, she had done well to ignore the gossips going around from time to time, but as the room crowd swelled, she chanced a discreet glance at the women talking about her.

"CE 74's Ms. Heliopolis? Why isn't she dancing?"

Murmurs and more murmurs that were unskilled attempt of whispers... Flay wasn't surprised to see a petite blonde in a white dress covered by a zillion sequins sitting in the vacant chair next to three more girls also bundled up in sequins. One out of the four, Flay recognized, was a former pageant contestant that she had previously compete against.

"Awful, right?"

"Serves her right for making the other contestants cry."

Flay watched the pretty blonde laugh, smile like an electric eel, then lean forward to whisper something else to her group of friends causing the rest of the women to sniff with agreement and laughter.

"What a bitch. That'll teach her that beauty and money can't buy her everything."

Flay took a moment to really look at the other women at the side. For the most part, she wanted so much to march right there and tell them that the pageant wasn't bought. Of course, it's not like she couldn't with her daddy's money, but fact was— it wasn't.

_Was it her fault that she was just a lot more thick-skinned then the rest of the girls who participated? Was it her fault that she was, plain hard fact, much better than they'll ever be in a lifetime?_

Eventually, there came a needing urge to shove it in their faces that she won the beauty pageant because she was a lot prettier, brilliant, and charismatic than either one of them. And just to ground them even lower, Flay wanted to publicly announce how their hair don't match their make-ups, how their sequined gowns made them look like standard fishes, except for Ms. former pageant contestant, who unlike her tuna fish friends, had managed to carry-off her dress elegantly. Although despite the humiliation she could impart, Flay was certain— each of the girls had already been offered a danced at least once tonight... so who was she to criticize? True, they were a bunch of bitches that deserved to be crushed under her heel, but she wasn't foolish enough to pick a fight of which she knew she wouldn't be able to win.

Besides, what those girls have said might not be so far from the truth— no guy wanted to dance with Flay Allster because she was probably an ever bigger bitch than four of the girls put together.

Flay fingers crumpled her skirt, her legs tightened underneath. _This was by far her first and worst cotillion ever._ Flay heard herself mutter. And what's even worst, her eyes were staring to undeniably itch.

Flay dubbed a careful wrist on the itching only to discover with shock that they were actually her tears with a touch of make-up.

_Wow. She must be losing her touch. Those sub bitches actually managed to make her cry. _

Refraining from ruining more of her mascara, _ladies room. Ladies room; _Flay hurriedly stood up to take her retreat, when she smack dab into what seemed like a wall and fell back onto her seat. Looking up, she was not prepared to see Yzak Joule clad in a black tuxedo, standing in front of her, and the sight of him froze her on the spot.

"Psst... Look who's over there."

"Oh my gosh, isn't that Yzak Joule? I thought he said he wasn't coming?"

"So scary... but so cool." Came from the same women to her right while all Flay could come up with was.

"Yzak..."

Yzak Joule glowered at her on the spot. Panic swirled in her stomach at the thought of how pathetic she must have looked right now, especially in front of him.

"Come with me!" He said immediately. Pissed as he usually was, he grabbed her arm and, surprisingly, yanked her off the chair in one swift motion and began hauling her ungracefully through the sidelines.

The few malicious eyes followed them, clearly waiting for her to trip on her white gown and fall on her face.

"Eh, why is he with Flay? There's just no way. She's such a bitch."

Suddenly, Flay felt the pressure of Yzak's grip on her arm, _squeezing_.

"He's way too good for her."

_Tightening... _

"Someone should go over there and c-"

"Would you all just shut the fuck up! She's my lady! You assholes got a problem with that?"

The music halted. The entire room turned into stunned silence as if Yzak had took command and those present waited expectantly for his next speech. All of them were staring at the two of them, but alas Yzak ignored them all and simply finished what he came there to do, which, Flay realized, was to pull him and her out of the cotillion.

There was excited chatter as they left.

And for a moment, Flay couldn't stop thinking how embarrassing it was— having heard Yzak say those words aloud, and how just being near him at that time, made her heart pound.

"Shit." Flay heard Yzak mutter when it was just the two of them.

"Wait Yzak, where are we going?" Flay asked just as they were in the hallway.

"We're getting out of here!" He answered with a command. "We're betrothed. You didn't have to be in there in the first place!"

Correction. Closer to the truth, she was _almost_ secretly betrothed to Yzak Joule because his mother just happened to be a close friend of her dad; and because someone out there made a fictional movement that bitchy girls like her should either never marry or end-up with fools, losers, players who can't commit, or in her case, the reckless hot tempered guy with the foul mouth.

_No way! _"No, we are not. Daddy said it wasn't official." Flay told Yzak, making him growl low in his throat.

"It would be if you would stop resisting!"

_Wait, what?_ Flay's perfectly eyelined lids blinked furiously confound. _Why was he making it look like she was the only one who was __against their engagement? Why was everyone making her out as the bad guy!_

Feeling like she had just kicked a puppy, "I'm not leaving. I still want to stay and dance." Flay said, yanking her arms free which moved Yzak to stop and throw her this look that yelled shitloads of 'are you stupid?'.

"As if I'd let you go back in there and dance with some guy!" He argued.

Startled by him once more, Flay considered pointing out that if any guy had wanted to dance with her at all, he already had the entire evening to ask her, but there had been no one, because she was the bitch, she was the spoiled princess, the wicked witch; because she was Flay Allster and she was undesired. But nonetheless, Flay was not known for cowering with self-pity so she looked into Yzak's blue eyes with her smile firmly in place and squeezed her hand in his.

"Then dance with me."

00000

Flay did not know what she had been thinking... Maybe she had meant it as a test; maybe she had expected he would run off; or maybe she just wanted to prove she deserved to be with someone better than him.

But as she took Yzak's hands and slipped them both back inside and into the dance floor, she felt a deep spark of warm recognition run through her heart.

"Here. Like this." Slowly taking their positions, Flay guided Yzak's hands to the back of her waist, showing him how to slow dance while she slid hers on his shoulders. "Relax, okay? Let yourself go." Flay added soothingly. "Just look into my eyes and follow the music."

Yzak only grunted in response as they began to sway gently.

That's when their eyes met; when an unexpected flush of heat shot up her neck and stained her cheeks. Of course, many knew Yzak Joule didn't like to dance, but only a selected few knew this was because he didn't know how to. _Yet, _Flay realized then_, __only he would do this for her..._

The rest of the room receded half through the romantic song.

_How could have she been so blind?_ Flay wondered to herself, sliding her arms around her partner's neck, locking them in place. While pressing closer to him, she actually felt her betrothed jump slightly at the sudden intimate contact, surprised, before eventually melting into the embrace.

She stopped swaying; Yzak followed in her steps.

Smiling genuinely, Flay buried her head on Yzak's chest, allowing her to indulge in it's comfort and the woodsy scent of his cologne; all that she'd missed out since she began comparing and looking far for the impossible.

_Idiot. _

Flay knew very well that_ Yzak was no perfect prince and this might not be the happily ever after everyone dreams of, but this was enough. This was definitely enough. _

_She could find happiness here..._ _with him_.

****End 09/18/2011**


	6. First love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N: **Crrraaappp! I did it again! I couldn't help myself (wails)... so another light YxF AU.

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

Yes, I apologize for the bad grammar!

**First Love **

* * *

><p>Flay Allster watched as her companion wore dirt while the hot summer sun pounded down on his blue polo shirt, his jeans, and his silver hair protected by his dark sports cap.<p>

Five agitated stomps to the left. Five agitated stomps to the right. Yzak Joule was in a bad mood again. Unfortunately, he'd been like that since Heine Westenfluss upstaged him during History class a day ago, a subject he heavily took pride in. But right now, this wasn't the case... Adding fuel to his fire,

"They're late again! Why am I not surprised?"

At this, Flay could only sigh. Unlike the male, she was sitting on a bench and waiting for everyone beneath the shade of a tree, but just by looking at him set ablaze like that, made her feel like sweating.

"Yzak, please calm down. Everyone's just being nice."

"What does being tardy have to do with being nice!" Yzak fumed.

And that was it. When Flay saw Yzak turn and frown down at her like he did every single time everyone else was no where to be found, she couldn't help but feel depress.

"Yeah..." Flay murmured, dropping down her head. "Yeah... you're right..." She agreed before dazing out to watch three little kids, two boys, one girl, playing swords with sticks at the park located right across them instead. If it would help improve the situation, to be honest, she wished Cagalli and the girls would just forget all about it. It's not like the mood here would get any better with them always intentionally showing up late.

"You say something?"

"Huh?" Flay blinked up at Yzak, confused. He was still frowning of course under the heat of the sun, but this time he also had his arms crossed. "No?"

"You said something about first love." Yzak darted at her.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did so come out with it!"

"Oh," Flay felt herself blush. _Did those words really escape her lips just now?_ Flay shook her head. "Well, it's nothing really... I was just watching those kids over there and thought that- that boy with the light blue hair is that little girl's first love."

This made Yzak dubiously watch the kids for a second before snapping his attention back to Flay. He raised an eyebrow after this. "Seriously?"

"Yes... You can easily tell by the way she honestly smiles when he looks at her." Flay smiled lightly, closely watching the girl's expression as all three playmates ran.

"Seriously, that's it?" Yzak pressed-on with an eyebrow still raised.

"Yes. Why?" Flay asked, looking up.

"Shit!" Yzak smacked a hand to his face.

"What-?"

"Aren't you... going to-"

"Going to?"

"I thought you meant your-"

"My? ... Ohhh," Flay caught on then grimaced.

... _Busted._

"You thought I meant my first love. Didn't know you were interested in those kind of things, especially about my love life, Yzak."

Obviously embarrassed, "Not-! I didn't say I was! I- I just thought if you wanted to share, I'd listen! But if you don't want to- I don't care either!" Yzak unskilfully saved.

A moment of silence.

Hands pressed firmly on the tree bench, Flay interrupted the awkwardness by unable to hold in her laughter. "It's all right." Flay said before mellowing down to get a little more serious, "It was a long time ago anyway and it's not like he remembers me... It was more of a one-sided thing. A mere crush at first. I was five. He was the boy who pulled me up to play with him and his playmates back when I hadn't had any friends of my own. etc. etc. Two years later, I confessed to him before moving away."

"Uhuh, in that case, how did you know he doesn't remember you?" Yzak asked, deciding to occupy the space under the shade beside her now.

"Well, you see," Flay brushed her palms down her skirt, freeing it from wrinkles as she told him the rest of the story. "After moving back, I've seen him around and he doesn't remember me or the confession."

"Pft..." Yzak let out a chuckle before breaking into laughter. "What an imbecile. 'cant even remember the girl who confessed to him!"

Blushing, "Geez, don't laugh!" _Why did the weather have to be so hot today?_ Leave it to Yzak to find humor in other people's idiocy. "The memory must just be more precious to me than to him that's all. And besides we're good friends now!" Flay reasoned. "I said, don't laugh!"

"He's an imbecile. A complete blockhead!" Yzak continued to chuckle causing Flay to reflexively slap him on the arm.

"Then it takes one to know one!"

"Speaking of which, do I know him?"

Flay pouted at this. "I rather not say! Who knows how you'd react when you meet him."

"Does the gang know him?"

"The girls know..."

"So you still like this guy?" He added.

"Yeah... I do."

Silence.

Yzak leaned back on the bench, looked up at the tree leaves hanging above them. Serious question again, "so what's so great about this guy?"

"Hmm..." Flay glanced at Yzak watching the leaves before deciding to tilt her chin up to admire them as well. _It had been such a long time..._ _And if she could remember correctly..._ "At first, I guess, I was taken by his smile. Back when I was little, I used to think his smile resembled sunshine- bright, warm and infectious. A breath of fresh air. Then after that- I suppose his smartass personality followed-through... I suppose he just grew on me... but like I said we're friends now and I don't think he likes me romantically so it doesn't really matter... I'm starting to think that I should just give-up on him."

"So just give-up! Forget about that guy!"

Surprised by the unexpected opinion, Flay stared at Yzak and suddenly he seemed to fidget under her intense scrutiny.

"Because he's an idiot anyway! Can't even recognize a good woman even when she's already dead-straight in front of his face! Okay. Let's go." Yzak stood up suddenly.

Flay blinked. "Go? Aren't we going to wait here for the others?"

Yzak shrugged at this. "Screw them. Let's go grab a drink or something. I'm tired of being the punctual one. Let them wait for us for a change!"

"You mean right now?"

"Yes, I mean right now!"

Yzak turned to leave. Flay ran to catch up.

"Does this mean you're buying?" She asked as she fell into step with him. And despite that bright flustered red face of his, she caught a genuine smile escape there. _Ah._ _As she thought... yes,_ she could finally attest that Yzak's smile was very much like sunshine and was much more contagious than she remembered.

"Obviously! Hadn't I made that clear enough? You're lucky I'm in a good mood today."

****End 04/20/2012 **


	7. Generals part1: Rules

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N: **A quickie AU, just for fun. Nothing serious. Could be messy.

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

**Generals : part 1 (Rules)**

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone, to Saviour's 70th annual school fieldtrip!" Officially presented with the platform, Natarle Badgiruel began like a military command towards the teenagers all properly lined-up in front of Saviour's, the school's, rural retreat house. "As you all are aware, you have signed up to pay respect and provide community service at Junius' National Memorial as a school tradition."<p>

"Yeah... because it was requirement to graduate..." Dearka sarcastically whispered to no one causing Yzak to elbow the guy to shush.

"But there will be none of that this year." Natarle announced resulting to numerous murmurs from the students. "Instead, all of you would be engaging in a field exercise brilliantly proposed by Mr. Le Creuset as an experimental alternative. Boys and girls, starting today, you are all soldiers and all of you will be going to battle!"

"Pst. If we're staying here, then who's doing our community service at Junius?" Tolle leaned to Sai.

"Maybe the Councils finally realized JNM doesn't require monthly maintenance?"

"Mmm... Good point."

00000

Unknown to the teens, the rest of the faculty members like Mr. Neumann, Mr. Chandra II, Mr. Pal, and Mr. Tonomura were already at Junius 7, scrubbing the floors, cleaning the tombs, and doing a week worth of chores that were usually done by approximately a hundred volunteers per month with tears in their eyes.

00000

"The rules are simple." Natarle continued. "Everyone will be wearing a custom made vest and head gear with infrared-sensitive targets."

Mu La Flagga assisted in front by holding up the samples: a black military vest and matching headset with a microphone. And then, he showed and demonstrated to everyone the rifle, the watch and so on as the instructions continued.

"Guns should be keyed-in with your vest like so... removing your vest would automatically render your weapons useless. The watch is for notification purposes. Take note that it is illegal to remove your vest while you are engaged in battle. Doing so is automatic disqualification. You are however allowed to remove the vest within neutral areas or from case to case basis only for a limited time. Refer to the handbook and map for rules once it's distributed."

"The entire group will be divided into 2 teams. 60 players each. Boys vs. Girls. Each consisting of 4 Generals worth 1 points each. A Colonel worth 5 points. 2 Majors, 2 Captains, 3 Sergeants and 44 privates all amounting to 10 points each. And 4 spies worth -20 each. Feel free to kill whomever you want whenever you want, but we expect you all to move and act accordingly to your respective ranks. And take note that removing spies from the game could lead to some disadvantages."

"Once shot, whether you live or die will depend on the areas where you have been hit. Officers that are killed in action will be removed from the game and confined in the stables until the entire exercise is completed so do try to stay alive."

"There are 3 ways to win. 1 is to capture the enemy Flag. 2 is to take out the 4 Generals without killing a spy. and 3 is to take out the Colonel and accumulate 400 points."

"And to boost everyone's morale. The Winning team would be awarded with a 3 days 2 nights all expense paid trip to Onogoro Hot springs generously sponsored by our very own Chairman Durandal."

The students clapped as the long-haired bishōnen Chairman made this little hand gesture on the sideline to make his presence known.

"Losers on the other hand, will be require to submit a 10,000 word reflection paper and help with the chores around the retreat house until the end of the fieldtrip."

"Now, are there any questions?" Natarle's eyes searched the audience. "None? Good." She continued, turning her full attention now to the girls' lined-up. "Girls, elect your 4 star General."

All the girls immediately pointed towards Cagalli causing the blonde to look-up in horror and gasp, "What! Why me?"

Natarle ignored the rest of the girl's outburst and simply continued the task at hand without question. "Boys, now elect your 4 star General."

Most of the guys pointed to Athrun. Seemingly reluctant, Athrun glanced over to Cagalli. "but..."

Still taking NO for an answer, "All right. Boys, Sir. Le Creuset and Sir. La Flagga will be your tactical advisers. They'll show you to your base in the forest once you're ready to go. Girls, Ms. Ramius and I will be yours. We will lead you all to your base once you're ready. Now everyone, gear-up and prepare to commence in battle!"

The two teams eventually separated to suit up.

00000

Day 0. Girls' armory.

"Well, this is going to be a big disadvantage..." Meyrin murmured, lifting an assault rifle before deciding to put it back down and go for the pistol instead. "These things weight a ton."

Grabbing both guns and assigning them to her vest, Shiho tested her grip on the rifle. "They probably had these fashioned to closely resemble the real things."

"Let's just hope they aren't too realistic." Cagalli added, also grabbing both while well aware how most of her team equipped themselves with only handguns. Spotting one who shouldn't be, "Luna, you're not taking a primary weapon?"

Caught before she could escape, Lunamaria sighed. "Fine... it's just a game though so I don't really see the point. These babies probably don't even shoot very far." She said, reluctantly swinging a sniper rifle onto her back before leaving the armory.

...

"... Oh, I know. Why don't we name our team Archangels?" Lacus chirped, loading a pair of handguns and assigning them to her vest similar to what Flay was doing.

"Hmm... Archangels... it sounds powerful and sexy. I like it."

00000

Day 0. Boys' armory.

From assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, to pistols, the gun racks emptied out quickly.

Loading himself complete with primary and secondary weapons, Shinn snickered with excitement in his voice. "This is going to be too easy."

Far into the back.

"... What about team Strike or team Impulse?" Rusty suggested to Heine.

"I'd go with Impulse." Heine replied. "I'd go with Strike but it seems so overused?"

Done suiting up, Shinn approached the two. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Heine and Rusty both turned to him.

"Our team name." Heine said. "Which to do think sounds better? Strike or Impulse?"

"Impulse definitely." Shinn replied.

"Then it's settled. We'll go with Team Impulse." Rusty clapped his hand together, wrapping it all up. "Shinn, could you be a good buddy and register the name with Sir. Le Cresuet? Heine and I still need to get into our gears."

"Sure. No problem." And so Shinn took off to their adviser's office.

00000

_Knock. Knock. _

"Who is it? The door's open."

"It's me, Sir. Shinn Asuka. I came to register our team name." Shinn said, cracking the door open.

Le Cresuet looked up from his desk and dropped the papers he was doing. He gestured the boy to come in. "Enlighten me. What name have you boys decided on?"

"We've decided to call ourselves Team Impulse, Sir."

"Impulse?" Le Creuset's brow lifted behind his mask.

"Yes, Sir."

"How strange..." The elder male mused.

This time it was Shinn who was made to raise a brow. "How so?"

"I had expected, you boys would have selected a more prominent name with a sense of dominating presence. Impulse. This word is defined as— a sudden, involuntary inclination prompting to action. In other words— to act without thinking. In all kinds of battles, a wise man observes the situation first before engaging with his enemy. Only fools rushes into it. And I know for certain you boys aren't fools, especially you Shinn." The blond smirked causing Shinn to look left and right, suddenly unsure of himself.

"I suppose you're right, Sir. Impulse was kind of a tacky name to begin with. It's doesn't suit us at all. What about Team Strike?"

"Ah. Strike— to drive as to cause impact usually with a sword. And you know what they say about men that carries big swords..." Le Creuset went on as Shinn fell awkwardly silent again, brain-boggled to the core. And then,

"Uhh... Then what name would you recommend the team?"

Pushing back on his big chair, Le Creuset smiled at the poor lad and crossed his fingers. "Your team name should be bold and ferocious. Something that represent wisdom and victory no matter what. And I have just the name. You may rejoin your friends now. I'll handle the rest."

"Really? Thank you for the help. But what should I tell the guys?" Shinn asked.

"Oh, I want no credit for this. I am merely an adviser and councilor after all. Feel free to tell them the name is your bright idea."

"Really, sir?" First he gets to play a shooting game and then second, he gets to have creativity rights for the teams' name! _Why was this fieldtrip so awesome_? "Thank you very much!" Shinn happily replied and practically skipped out the door to rejoin his teammates.

Once outside, the heat of the sun met up with him. Oh and Rusty too.

"Shinn, what happened? I thought you went to register the boys as team Impulse." Rusty asked, apparently already aware of the name change.

_The masked mentor works fast. _

"I was. but then it hit me suddenly that the name Strike or Impulse wouldn't give our team justice. I mean, were going to brutally crush the girls team, aren't we? So I thought we deserve a more bold and ferocious name that could strike immediate fear into the girls." Shinn explained fishing with skeptical charisma.

Another one of the guys came by. "Hey Shinn, what's up with the name?"

And then another one. "Shinn, we didn't know you had it in you."

"Brilliant, right? All my idea!" Shinn huffed proudly, but then something didn't feel right. _Why were the guys and even the girls throwing him this look as if they've discovered a weirdo amongst them._

"This is so kiss ass..." another commented.

Discomfited by the glares, Shinn threw them back a challenging look. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Then he looked up at the huge floating announcement board and found out why the guys were being so pissy.

_"Oh..."_

_**Team Archangels** vs** Team Le Creuset**_

****To be Continued? ... 11/07/2011**


	8. Generals part2: First Kill

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N: **Because there's no A Terrible Beauty chapter 4 yet and I just felt like working on some mindless fun.

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

**Generals : part 2 (First Kill)**

* * *

><p>Day 0. Time 14:10. Girls' base.<p>

Team Archangels 0 kills.  
>Team Le Creuset 0 kills.<p>

"Oh my God, there's no bathroom!" Cagalli heard Flay screech when the redhead returned from her exploration of their camp along with some of the girls. "There's no shower, no toilets, no air-condition, no change of clothes!"

"No cable! No internet!" Juri continued.

"And there are only six beds!"

"While Ms. Ramius and Badgiruel gets luxurious suites!" Meer added causing Cagalli and Shiho to exchange sympathetic looks. They didn't think the admin's would make the game so ridiculously studious, especially for the girls.

"What are we going to do if we need to go to the bathroom!" Flay issued leading Cagalli to frown down at her group. The answer to that was obvious but unwanted by all of them.

"I guess. They're expecting everyone to use the grass and if nature calls... dig up your own hole." Cagalli confirmed with a gulp.

And all the girls looked horrified.

"The admins can't be serious!" Meyrin whined.

"Maybe it'll be a lot easier if we all just call it quits..." Miriallia suggested receiving a lot of nods of agreement, Cagalli included as she was beginning to consider this as well. Sleeping out in the cold was one thing, but having to do your private business out in the open was of an entire different level.

Cagalli couldn't help but blush, suddenly feeling awfully paranoid. _Didn't they have cameras installed around here?_ She thought, quickly studying the surrounding area and so far so good, she couldn't spot any. But she'll have to check that up with Ms. Ramius and Ms. Badgiruel, for good measure.

"No ones quitting." Said Shiho, their 3 star General, Cagalli's appointed second in command. "We shouldn't give the guys the satisfaction of knowing we girls can't rough it up. And as for the showers..." Shiho explained, pulling out a map of the forest. "It's not advisable, but if you really must... there are a bunch of lakes we could use and some with waterfalls."

"Are you insane!" Flay exclaimed. "There is no way I'm taking a bath in a filthy lake; God knows what disgusting bugs are in there!"

"Hmm..." Shiho frowned at the girly-girl. "The lake sounds a lot better than having to spend the rest of the game in a filthy barn though, don't you think?"

00000

Day 0. Time 14:20. Boys' base.

"Athrun!" Several of the guys shouted after familiarizing themselves with the base. "There are no girls, Athrun, no girls!" The guys wailed, to Yzak's annoyance.

"Idiots, of course there are no girls! Stop being a bunch of sissies!" Yzak snapped at them all.

"Why bother? A woman-hater like you wouldn't understand this torture!" The guys replied with sobs, easily pushing Yzak to grit his teeth, ready to bark at them once again until Athrun interluded.

"Forget about that for now, Yzak. The girls have assigned their Generals." Athrun said, calling over his own appointed officials: Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Almafi, and Rusty Mackenzie for a brief meeting. They all stood around the strategy table, looking through the girl's information on the general databank.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Athrun.

"I'd say- capture the flag is out of the question." Rusty pointed. "I'm sure the girls would have it hidden pretty bad anyway. Heck, I don't even know where Kira's planning to hide our flag."

"Taking out their Generals seems like the fastest way to win." Nicol added. "We already know who they are. Sniping them from a distance wouldn't be much of a problem. All we have to do is find the base. Less violence."

"Or forget snipers... we could raid their base, then take out the Generals... If we happen to accidentally kill off a spy then might as well earn that 400 points by wiping out their entire team." Yzak suggested causing the guys to blankly stare at him.

"Yzak, that's rash suicide. And not mention, brutally harsh." Dearka frowned.

"So what?" Yzak frowned right back at all of them. "It's only a game. More action and more fun this way."

"I don't know..." Athrun shook his head. "I don't think Cagalli would appreciate us violently jumping in on the girls like that..."

"And why should you care about what Cagalli thinks?" Yzak snapped. "She's the enemy!"

And at his words, Athrun could only sigh, skipping the issue for now. "Why don't we discuss defensive strategy..."

00000

Day 0. Time 16:24. Girls' base/Gate.

Positioned on the watchtower, crossed-legged, and keeping watch, "Cagalli, hurry and come look at this!" Luna called, quickly handing over the binoculars to the said blonde when she had climbed and joined her on the wall. "The guys certainly don't waste time, do they." The pink haired commented.

Cagalli used the binoculars and looked out to where Luna had pointed at and found something purple move through the bushes... To be more precise: Yuna Roma, scouting the area near them.

"Damn it... The guy's a spy!" Cagalli announced.

"Doesn't seem like he's aware of our location yet though." Luna added.

"What are we going to do now? Should we take him as hostage?" Meyrin asked, waiting for Cagalli's signal along with the rest of the girls below. "We can't kill him, right? or we'll be forced to find their flag or earn 400 points."

_Damn that Athrun..._ Cagalli cursed inside. If she sends her girls out now, who says Yuna wouldn't hurt them? But at the same time, if she were to leave Yuna alone, he'd eventually find their base and expose their location to the rest of his team and it would be just a matter of time before they're ambushed...

_Damn... There had to be someway to go about this... _Cagalli thought furiously. _Was taking Yuna hostage the only viable answer to this?_ But why Yuna? Why of all people had Athrun assign Yuna, known to be one of their school's notorious perverts, to be a spy! This perv- of all people! And to have the thought of this wild coyote, locked up inside her territory, able to verbally, sexually or mentally harass her sweet innocent little sheep. _UNACCEPTABLE!_ Cagalli Yula had to protect her girls somehow.

"Luna, take him out." Cagalli commanded.

"You sure?" Luna looked dumbfounded. "But won't taking him out only cause us more trouble?"

"Do it." The girl confirmed.

"Okay, if you say so..." Luna shrugged then aimed her long ranged weapon at the intruder. Target locked. Lunamaria pulled the trigger causing everyone's wristwatch to beep simultaneously, informing them of the fallen player.

But Lunamaira could only blink when she almost fell off the tower for releasing the fire. Recovering, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Did you see how the gun realistically recoiled?" Luna exclaimed to Cagalli with real excitement in her voice. She hugged her weapon. "I think I'm in love!"

00000

Day 0. Time 16:35. Boys' base.

Updated by the news on his wristwatch, "Poor Yuna..." Kuzzey cried followed by Tolle who decided to join him.

Sai stared at the two in disbelief. "Why are two of suddenly crying?"

"Aren't we supposed to mourn over our lost comrade?" Tolle reasoned, soaking his sleeve with snots. "Isn't this how they did it in war?"

Sai could only shake his head at the sight of his friends.

00000

Day 0. Time 16:50. Barn.

Mu unlocked the barn and showed Yuna in. "Sorry, Seiran. better luck next time."

Yuna sighed. "Why did I have to be the first one?"

00000

Day 1. Time 06:01. Boys' base/Gate.

Team Archangels 1 kills (-20pts / 1 spy).  
>Team Le Creuset 0 kills.<p>

"Well, well, look who's finally decided to follow our lead." Yzak announced with a smirk when he spotted Lacus Clyne, an enemy spy, scouting near their territory alone and armed with only a pair of weak handguns, one holstered around each leg. "Guess, we'll have to aim for that 400 points after all. Shoot her down. We take no prisoners." Yzak commanded the nearest sniper to him which happened to be Tolle.

Aiming his rifle at Lacus, Tolle's finger struggled with the trigger then gave up. "I- I can't do it..."

"What? Are you disobeying my orders?" Yzak dared. "I said shoot her!"

Warily, Tolle faced his superior. "I can't shoot Lacus... If she dies, she'll be placed in that awful barn behind the retreat house. And I wouldn't be able to bare the thought that I was the one who sent her there... I mean, Lacus' so pretty, so gentle, so serene, so ever lovely. Just look at her! She's like the epitome of an angel sent from heaven! Have you seen the number and size of horse poo in the barn!"

Tolle threw a pleading gaze at Yzak, hoping he'd understand, while the guy frowned down straight at him.

"Give me the weapon." Yzak ordered, apathetic.

Tolle blinked at first until the reality of what that would mean sank in.

_A small price to pay..._

"What? No!" Tolle held on to his weapon as tight as he could, not wanting to share.

"I said give me the damn weapon!"

"No!"

"I said give it!"

"No!" Tolle struggled before Yzak forcefully yanked the gun off him and quickly aimed the sniper at Lacus, but by then the girl was gone.

"Shit."

****To be Continued? ... 07/14/2012**


	9. Generals part3: Traitors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** Because-because I haven't been writing YF moments lately so this is me making up for it hehehe. I apologize for bad grammar.

" " for speech  
><em>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<em>

**Generals : part 3 (Traitors)**

* * *

><p>Day 1. Time 08:10. Barn.<p>

Team Archangels 4 kills (10pts / 1spy, 3privates).  
>Team Le Creuset 0 kills.<p>

"Sorry boys, better luck next time. But look on the brighter side, we serve proper meals here and none of you would have to put up with canned goods anymore." Mu smiled sympathetically at the three, unlocking the door to the barn for them to enter.

"I feel so useless though." Kuzzey admitted with his back slouched.

"I totally agree with you. This is all your fault, Tolle." Slouching as well, Sai frowned glaring at the third teen who could only sigh.

"I should of known Yzak would send us to our deaths."

00000

Day 2 Time 16:58.

Team Archangels 15 Kills. (60pts / 3spies, 10privates, 2sergeants)  
>Team Le Creuset 4 Kills. (40pts  4privates)

00000

Day 3. Time 02:30. Somewhere in the forest.

Team Archangels 25 kills (130pts / 4spies, 18privates, 3Sergeants).  
>Team Le Creuset 6 kills. (60pts  6privates).

_Unfamiliar rock, suspicious tree, unsafe hill and stream, and more creepy looking trees._

Forced into her first day away from base, being rather careful of her surroundings, Flay hoisted her handgun and flashlight closer to her chest unable to hide her anxiety. What's worst- she was also now officially lost. In the forest... in the dark... where there would be plenty who'd be more than happy to scare the shit out of her and take her life just for fun.

At the sound of branch breaking, Flay jumped and quickly flashed her gun left and right, at nobody. She glanced down at her shorts with the frayed hem, her now sandy sneakers. She had stepped on a twig. _Only a twig._ She exhaled a breath of relief.

Picking up the pace and wandering aimlessly around in the dark... Flay breathed deep._ God, she wasn't cut out for this._ She wasn't raised for this barbarism. She was a lady! And ladies shouldn't be carrying guns, dirtying their hands, running around in huge forests, sleeping on dirt, not using toilets, and not taking baths!

It was a good bet that Shiho must seriously hate her for sending her out alone so early in the morning like this just to look for Cagalli. _Why couldn't it be Luna? Why couldn't it be Meer? Why couldn't Miriallia or anyone else for that matter come with her?_

A blast of wind blew her half-ponytail into a thick red whip. Flay jumped at the cold brushes that tried to sneak under her shirt. But like before, it was nothing, only air.

"Ca- Cagalli?"

In the middle of nowhere, Flay stopped at a deserted looking cabin. She had a feeling Cagalli could be in there, but she couldn't make herself go inside. ... _No._ On second thought, deal with it. Flay swallowed because she could have sworn she saw a shadow formed in the nearby trees.

Guided only by her small flashlight, Flay's pulse was galloping, but she made herself slowly climb the wooden steps. "Cagalli? ... Cagalli, are you in here?" Flay uttered softly, glancing around. "... You know it's really not funny just to take off on your own in the middle of the night like that... You know Shiho's really mad at you right now. ... Cagalli?"

No answer.

"Cagalli? ... Please? It's really dark and spooky out... and I don't know my way back."

A movement to her left had her wrapping her fingers tight around her gun and turning quickly. Her heart continued to beat in hard jerks as she constantly feared something was going to jump at her.

"You."

"Kyaaa! Please don't eat me! I don't taste as good as I look!" Badass heroine fail. In automatic defense, Flay closed her eyes, drew back, and nailed her arms together forming a large cross, uneasy to realize how far from everyone she had wandered. _She was going to die; eaten by ghouls and no one would hear her scream!_

"Stupid. Who would want to eat you?"

_What? Really?_

When Flay had mustered enough courage to finally open her eyes again, she automatically sank to the floor with tears of relief. It was living person. It was just Yzak. _Thank God for that._ He wasn't exactly her favorite person but beggars can't be choosers.

"I thought you were an undead..." Flay admitted.

Rolling his eyes, "women." Yzak came around to her, crouched at her feet, picking up the flashlight and gun that she had unintentionally dropped onto the floor. "Here," he said, handing both back to her.

"You're not going to kill me?" She asked, looking up to study him.

He kept his eyes on hers. _He had good eyes_, Flay thought. _Smart ones, but impatient too_. Quickly, he pointed his own flashlight to a sign board hammered on the wall. "Read the signs, would you. I wouldn't be able to kill you even if I want to. The suits automatically de-activates in this place."

And Yzak spoke the truth. Flay hadn't noticed it at first but the beacons on her vest had disappeared similar to his. And the sign read:

Clinic (Neutral territory)

No Fights.

No Running.

No Loitering.

No Phones.

Please observe silence.

"I'll definitely kill you next time though. And it would be easy." Yzak assured her.

Flay blushed, glancing away. _It was because she had to scream like a frightened crazy lady. _"Monsters I can't handle. Guys like you, I can handle." She stammered, brushing off the dust on her behind as she stood.

_Pft. _"In your dreams." Yzak walked off.

Scared to be left alone again in a creepy looking place, Flay rushed to follow. "It's not so impossible! The kills are 25 to 6, you know!" Although Flay had to admit she had been no help to the recent killings. It mostly had been Cagalli, Lunamaria, Stellar and Shiho's work. Asagi, Juri and Mayura helped some too.

Yzak growled at the reminder. "All a bunch of flukes!"

Despite herself, Flay smirked. "All 25?"

Yzak kept walking, only stopping to check on room after room as if in search for something.

"That's because Athrun's too soft and this team is filled with incapable ninnies! If I had it my way, I would have had the guys taken down your entire team on the first day!"

_Geez... __everything about him was so direct and uncompromising. No wonder everyone called him women-hater._ "Can't you pretend to be humble?" Flay pouted. Okay, probably a delicate female such as herself wouldn't stand a chance against someone like Yzak. But Cagalli, Lunamaria, Stellar and Shiho can put up a pretty decent fight in spite being women so it wouldn't be wise to simply brush them off.

Changing the subject, "anyways, what are you do-"

Flay gasped when Yzak suddenly pinned her against the wall forcefully, pressing their chests together.

"Shh... Be quiet." Flay's eyes widen, confused to what was going on. "I suspected there was a traitor among us. Someone has been leaking our whereabouts to your team." He whispered to her ears while muffling her with his hand. "Aren't you even a little bit curious how the girls have been oddly getting the upper hand or did you and your friends really think it was all because of your own puny efforts?"

Now, Flay glared at Yzak. _This bastard!_ But she wasn't blind or deaf to the pair of approaching flashlights and footsteps. She could actually hear the voices coming from the corridor too. One belonging to a girl; the other a guy.

"We really shouldn't be doing this anymore... I mean once or twice was fun, but what if we get caught this time?" said the girl.

"Now, wouldn't that be kinky." The guy chuckled.

"Oh, you're so bad." The girl giggled. "But no. I'm just afraid Cagalli might feel betrayed if she knew what we're doing."

"Don't worry too much about it. Athrun doesn't knows what's going on either. And please don't say your backing out now... I would have snuck out for nothing and C3 is just around the corner."

That made Yzak and Flay looked up at the sign board above them. It read: Clinic 3.

"Hurry and get in." Yzak ordered on impulse.

Flay shook her head no. "Why would I need to-"

But before she could finish, Yzak's hand had circled her arm as she attempted to move past him. His grip wasn't firm but she couldn't break free...

00000

Leaving him no choice, he dragged the refusing girl into C3. There were a pair of canopy bed there, one on each side of the room. He hauled her with him into the one with the open curtain and closed them in.

Flay clawed at him. _Damn it, this was why he didn't like women. They were extra baggage and nothing but trouble._

He muffled her mouth again when she tried to scream. Then exerting his dominance, he sat on her hips, rending her immobile when she tried to escape. _And still the girl just wouldn't give up._

"I said be quiet. You'll get us caught." He hissed. Eventually, he was forced to bind her wrists over her head as well.

The door opened and closed.

"Wow, not bad at all," giggled the girl. "Now where were we?"

And then the next moment, Yzak felt Flay stilled underneath him at the same time he swore- heard- realized that the couple had started making-out just a few feet away from them. Panting. Ravishing. Yzak felt his blood rage. _Wha- what the hell were those two thinking- doing things like that in his presence! Have they no shame!_

"Just hold on a second, okay? I can't get kinky with someone listening on us," said the guy.

"Oh my God, someone's in here?" asked the girl.

And for the first time since he'd been hiding, Yzak felt the beat of his own heart, the rise and fall of his own chest. The surrounding spaced closed in when the silhouette of the man approached the canopy bed and, he and Flay, they were trapped.

_Shit. They were going to get caught. They were going to get caught!_

Yzak unconsciously turned to look at Flay for help, but Flay couldn't look at him.

_She's really pissed at him for dragging her into this, huh?_

Then it finally occurred to him. _Why the hell was he hiding in the first place? __He was the captor, not the captive! __He wasn't the one selling off their plans to the enemy for a seven freakin' minutes in heaven!_

_Screw it! He was going to bust the traitor before the guy could realize what hit him!_

Letting go of Flay, Yzak yank the curtains open and jumped out from the canopy, yelling 'HA! I've caught you, you bastard!' at the same time the said traitor pulled away the curtain of the bed... across from his, unveiling _their glorious leader..._ caught in the middle of a make-out with the enemy's... _glorious leader_...

Yzak was speechless.

_Whaaat? WTF did he just witness right now?_

The half dressed Cagalli bolted underneath Athrun from being discovered, accidentally smacking the guy directly on the nose.

Unable to erase the image of mental betrayal, "Athrun?" Yzak exclaimed with shock. "It was you? I would have taken this irresponsible shit from Rusty or Nicol, but you!"

"Yzak?" Dearka turned to him also equally shocked. "What are you doing here?"

After crawling out from the canopy, "Milly?" Flay called out after spotting the brunette.

"Flay!" Cagalli gasped, scrambling to cover herself.

Both Athrun and Miriallia were just plain speechless.

And then making matters worst, someone had kicked the door open. All eyes turned to Shinn who was standing at the entrance, surveying all six who were spotted in an awkward predicament with an obviously proud look on his face.

"I caught them, everyone!" Shinn announced, grinning. "I caught the traitors!"

******To be continued? ...** 09/21/2012**


	10. Generals part4: Exile

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** I know I mentioned that I was going to update A Terrible beauty next, but I was inspired by General's previous chapter... And the ideas swirling inside my head are actually making me giggle(such mindless fun ahead). I can't wait to get this story done. It might just take a while though...

**Generals : part 4 (Exile)**

* * *

><p>Day 3. Time 06:01. Girls' baseAdvisor's office.

Team Archangels 25 kills (130pts / 4spies, 18privates, 3Sergeants).  
>Team Le Creuset 6 kills. (60pts  6privates).

Cagalli, Flay, and Miriallia. Only three of them were called to the head office that morning. Fortunately, it was suppose to be nothing serious; everything about this war was nothing but a game after all— an animated exercise. But Cagalli couldn't help feel a little bad similar to Miriallia, who already looked like she was about to shrink away, convinced into thinking she was heavily at fault, when Ms. Badgiruel's pummeling words began reverberating throughout the room.

"Crude! Incompetent! Inefficient! Amateurs!"

"Natarle, take it easy on them, their just kids," said Ms. Ramius, smiling sympathetically while the more competitive adviser frowned furiously at all three of them.

"I'm disappointed in you three." Ms. Badgiruel declared finally, thrusting both of her palms flat on the projection table leaving the assumingly guilty to regrettably look at each other. "Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, and Dearka Elsman." The woman continued by naming and lighting up the guys' picture on the digital screen. "Three out of five who've actually attended ZAFT's prestigious boot camp and you let them get away!"

Nicol Amalfi and Rusty Mackenzie were the other two.

"And I'm especially disappointed at you, Ms. Haw. You are a spy. You had nothing to lose! Cowardly or not, you should have shot at least one of them in the back!" Ms. Badgiruel singled out causing Miriallia to lower her head even further.

"I'm sorry..." She replied.

Flay raised her hand. "We are still in the lead though, isn't that something?"

"Wrong. It's lazy mentally like that that would lead this team into ruin. The only thing that matters in this game is whether you win or you lose; so long as the war isn't over there will and always be a chance to turn the battle around." The woman scolded causing Flay, who was the most unaffected among the girls, to merely shrug. "Ms. Athha,"

Standing in-between her friends, "Yes, ma'am." Cagalli jerked.

"I've been made aware you were using Mr. Zala as a leeway."

Now that, in itself, made Cagalli blush. She could only hope Ms. Badgiruel wasn't aware of all the actual details. She wouldn't be able to live through the embarrassment.

"Yeah, and who would have taught our very own Cagalli could be such the little minx." Flay snickered.

Unnecessary details moved Cagalli to quickly stomp her heel on Flay's toes.

"Ouch! You didn't have to do that!" The redhead shouted.

"It's because you were teasing me!" Cagalli shouted back with a warm flushed face.

"Well it's true! You and Athrun were really get-"

"Shut up already!"

"In spite the small advantage; however!" Ms. Badgiruel interrupted with a shout, demanding both Cagalli and Flay's attention back to her.

"Sorry..." Both teens said in unison.

"You have snuck out from camp on your own, which has proven to be reckless and irresponsible! You are the General but behaved like a soldier. You could have been ambushed, killed!"

"Athrun wouldn't dare..." Cagalli muttered, avoiding the woman's hard gaze.

"Mr. Zala or not. Point is, Ms. Athha, you have soldiers to do the dirty work for you! There is no need to put your life in danger. You could have sent Ms. Haw here for example."

"... Shiho would have been a better leader." Cagalli mumbled next.

"Uh no!" Flay huffed, rolling her eyes. "Shiho didn't just sent me to look for you; she sent me out there to die! Really, that girl can get so personal at times..."

"As I was saying!"

"Sorry..." Both Cagalli and Flay said again.

"Now that the other team is aware of this case, Mr. Zala is no longer of any value to us. And it would have been in our best interest to have him eliminated immediately from the game. ... Well it's in the past now. Just try to avoid the same mistake twice. You are all dismissed." Ms. Badguriel ended, walking back to her desk.

The girls acknowledged this and headed for the door together until Ms. Ramius stopped them, her attention shifting from the girls to her colleague.

"Natarle, any last word of advice you would like to give them before they go?"

That made Cagalli, Flay, and Miriallia look back to their supervisor at the same time the words had pushed Ms. Badgiruel to knead the spot between her eyes, as to ease the gathering tension there.

"Fine." The woman sighed. It was part of her job after all. "Ms. Haw, try to earn as much points as you can and if necessary— as a last resort— get yourself killed by the opposition. Ms. Athha, the girls are all depending on you to lead them so stop acting recklessly on your own and be sure not to get yourself killed. And Ms. Allster,"

Having her name called for the first time, Flay looked up. "Yes?"

"You got lucky this time." Ms. Badgiruel admitted. "You may not hold a distinguished position but you are still worth 10 points so just try your best to stay alive."

00000

Day 3. Time 07:30. Boys' base.

The rest of the team followed closely behind their representative. Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak, who were made to wait in a corner to undergo judgment, turned their heads when everyone finally returned from their _private emergency _meeting.

"The guys and I have voted," Heine announced, walking-up to the center. "I'm sorry to say this but— Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak, you are now all hereby banished from base."

There was stark silence.

"Oh, and Nicol and Rusty, you guys are banished too." Heine added, placing a hand on his hip in a suavely manner.

Standing along the side of the innocents, "wait, what?" Nicol said, blinking with shock.

"Why us too?" Rusty too was confused.

"What kind of stupid decision is this!" Yzak snapped, bolting up from his time-out rock while Athrun and Dearka who were clearly guilty as charged just quietly accepted their undeniable fate.

"This is stupid, Heine, and you know it!" Yzak shouted, not giving-up. "You're all dingbats! You can't just throw us out! We're generals! I alone am worth 100 points!"

"You mean- you guys were before Athrun got all of our spies killed." Miguel pointed-out, authoritively emerging out from behind Heine with half-lidded eyes.

"Miguel..." Athrun frowned, looking up at the blond.

"Urgh. not you too Miguel!" Yzak gritted.

"Yzak, stop now before you embarrass yourself." Athrun sighed.

"Shut up! Unlike you, I was merely a victim of circumstance!" Yzak defended.

"Oh right, I forgot. You and Flay just happened to be caught hiding in bed together..." Athrun explained with bored sarcasm.

"Well, it's the truth!" Yzak shot back, glaring from Athrun to Dearka. The two didn't say anything while Shinn repudiated him with a snort. "I don't like you either!" Yzak pointed accusingly at the brat.

"Well, enough of that." Miguel interrupted, taking back center stage. "The thing is— since none of you can be official targets now, Heine and I have decided that you guys would be more beneficial to us on the frontline than in base. Here." The calm blond said then paused, pulling out the map that he kept at the back his belt and spreading it out on the ground for everyone to see. Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, Rusty, and Yzak slanted over.

"Here is where all five of you will be stationed." Miguel pointed, drawing a long horizontal line that split the playing field right across the middle. "You guys will act as our defensive wall. No girls should be allowed to pass this area. Shoot anyone who tries, got it? Athrun, you're in charge. I don't really care how you divide the tasks so long as you guys get the job done."

"Wait. So if we're the ones out there then... what are you guys going to do?" asked Dearka.

"We'll be handling the offensive of course." Heine answered as Miguel began rolling-up the map.

"So what's the plan?" asked Athrun to Heine.

"Oh right, another thing about being banished is that you don't get to know what the plan is." Heine explained causing Athrun and his new team to frown. "Your team's job is to simply set a boundary. Your teams is not to attack nor retreat. You report to us now so remember keep those communicators open for further orders."

"I still don't get it though." Rusty raised when the crowd around them began to disperse. "I'm a Colonel. Don't you guys still need me alive? If I remember correctly... It's capture the flag or earn 400points plus the Colonel, right?"

"Rusty, forget about them. They're just jealous were buddies." Dearka said, throwing an arm over his friend's shoulder.

"I feared as much." Rusty slumped with a sigh.

"Oh and one more thing before I forget," Heine said again, turning around. "If anyone of you even let one enemy into our territory then I guess that's the limit of your all so prestigious ZAFT training."

All five remained quiet for a while, diverse play of emotion escaping through their faces.

"Especially you." Heine swept passed Yzak, keeping his voice low so that others couldn't hear. "This is vengeance for being caught with my goddess." He hmph-ed, flipping a hand through his sleek bangs before leaving the banished soldiers to pack for themselves.

00000

Day 3. Time 10:03. Somewhere in the middle of the forest.

"I'm going to kill him! I swear I'll kill him!"

Tired of listening to his teammate yak throughout the travel, "give it a rest, Yzak. Heine isn't going to die even if you curse him to death." Athrun said, leading the way.

Yzak scowled at that. "Shut up. I don't need lecturing from someone who sold-out his team! And the hell- they made you leader again!"

Athrun closed his eyes briefly, a muscle tightened in his jaw. There just comes a time when enough was really enough. And this was enough. "Please, you're just envious of me because no one wants you as their leader." Athrun harshly remarked.

Coincidentally reaching their check point at the same time, the team stopped. Athrun dropped his baggage as did Yzak.

"Why you insolent bastard!" Yzak flinched.

"Hey, hey guys. Don't fight." Nicol intervened. "Rusty and I were only pulled into this mess but you don't see us complaining."

"Move out of the way, Nicol," Athrun said, his voice strange in everyone's ears.

"Athrun—"

"I said, move!" He roared.

Nicol backed up, evidently joining Dearka and Rusty on the side, staring in horror at two of their friends.

Athrun glared grimly at Yzak. "Hit me. It's what you want, right? I deserve it. I let you guys down."

Yzak looked stunned by the request.

"Do it," Athrun demanded. "Get it over with!"

The wind stilled, and the world beyond them turned silent as the two studied each other for a moment.

"Do it now. Make me pay!" Athrun insisted, but Yzak just stood there and his fist, eventually, slacked.

"Shit." The guy turned his head and pulled up his backpack from the dirt.

Athrun took a step forward. "Hey,"

"It's no fun when your just standing there asking for it." Yzak replied, and without lifting his head, he moved to leave. "Just split the section into five. I'll take the farthest east from here."

Athrun was quiet for a second until he sent Yzak another look, and his voice worn. "... Cagalli and I have been secretly dating for over two weeks... I was— really happy when she finally said yes..."

Yzak merely grunted. "Idiot, like I'd want to know that!" He snapped at him, squaring his backpack and striding away immediately with his head held high as if Athrun's apologetic reason meant nothing to him.

But the guys knew it hadn't meant nothing.

"Yeah, sorry." Athrun smiled lightly.

"I'll take the fourth column then. The one next to Yzak's," offered Dearka.

"I'll take the center." Rusty.

****To be continued? ... 10/13/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** With all these unplanned drama... I'm starting to think Generals could have been written and plotted out better...


	11. Generals part5: Fanservice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** Thank you princess, forthesakeofpeace, hira-nera, Arienna Natalitha, missfk21, and Flay Joule for sticking around and reviewing even though I'm just messing around.

**Generals : part 5 (Fanservice)**

* * *

><p>Day 3. Time 16:24. Girls' base.<p>

Team Archangels 25 kills (130pts / 4spies, 18privates, 3Sergeants).  
>Team Le Creuset 7 kills. (50pts  7privates, 1spy).

"Cagalli, should we start making a fire now?"

"Cagalli, Meer is messing around again!" Complained another one of the girls.

"Cagalli, the guys have people positioned in the west part of the map!"

Cagalli. Cagalli.

Cagalli this. Cagalli that.

"Cagalli, there's a cockroach near the supplies! OMG it has wings! Nooo! Get it away from me!"

"Kill it! Kill it!"

Several girls began running and ducking and screaming in panic until Shiho appeared and swatted and stomped the stumpy bug dead.

"Everyone, it's just a cockroach!" Shiho announced sternly, trying to calm people down.

"Easy for you to say... It had wings..." Asagi wailed with a face full of tears while the rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

One situation now under control, another concern follows.

Changing targets, "and where do you think you're going?" asked Shiho authoritatively after spotting Flay along with Meyrin and Miriallia who were seemingly on their way somewhere together.

"Oh, we were just heading to the lake for a swim. Want to come along?" answered Flay.

Coincidentally having walked by, "Oh, you're all going to a lake? May I join you?" asked Lacus. "I have been craving for a bath."

Skipping the pinkette, Shiho narrowed her gaze at redhead. "I didn't give permission for this."

"It's personal hygiene. Why should we need permission for this!" Flay argued causing Shiho to cross her arms.

"It's protocol that you give notice to your superiors. It's what keeps the team in order... And for God's sake, Flay, it's only been three days. Can't you hold off your necessities for at least two or three more?"

"No." Flay pouted her mouth. "You may be able to live without showering, but I can't! I'm tired. I stink and my hair is full of dirt. I want a bath! Why can't you be a little more nice to me!"

"I will if you would stop acting like a damn spoiled princess!"

"Oh, so I'm the one with the problem? Well, you know what? You're just being conceited. Quit acting like we're in a real war and lighten up!"

"Say that to me again when you learn how to protect yourself. If you want to go out and shorten your life then be my guest. Just don't drag others with you." Shiho retorted, referring to Meyrin and Miriallia who were both standing quietly on Flay's left.

Miriallia was made to raise her hand. "Umm, actually it's not like I don't want to go?"

"Hey, what are you guys arguing about?" Cagalli interrupted by jogging over out of concern.

"Well, be at ease 2nd General, because Cagalli is coming with us," Flay said quickly pulling the baffled higher ranking blonde to her side.

Shiho glared at Flay and she courteously returned the gesture.

"Ah can Stellar come with Cagalli?" Stellar said, popping up from behind everyone. To be frank, she wasn't really asking a question.

"Wait. What's going on and where am I going?" Cagalli asked, but was completely ignored by both Flay and Shiho who continued to argue.

"Hold on. If Stellar is going then I want to go the lake too!" Lunamaria jogged over after overhearing the commotion.

"No."

"What? Why not?" Luna whined, turning to Shiho.

"No is no." The brunette decided. "We can't have everyone capable leave the base, so you're staying here with me," she ordered, emphasizing the- and that's final- in her tone. Shiho then turned on her heels. Luna regrettably followed her.

"Aww... This isn't fair. This is no fun. What are the chances that I'd be getting the opportunity to swim in a forest lake again."

Eventually, Flay childishly stuck out her tongue at the two's retreating figure.

00000

Day 3. Time 17:10. East Boundary.

Team Archangels 25 kills (130pts / 4spies, 18privates, 3Sergeants).  
>Team Le Creuset 9 kills. (60pts  8privates, 1spy).

_'Leslie died(headshot) on 15:34. Killed by Rusty.' _

_'Janet died(headshot) on 16:04.' Killed by Nicol.'_

_'Ash died(headshot) on 16:10. Killed by Nicol.'_

Surviving approximately seven hours of quiet and aloneness, and bored with nothing else to do but read the announcements on his wristwatch, Yzak scowled to himself and slumped his back against a tree, thumping his head into the rough bark, and tried to think how a guy of his education and training could ever be so stupid.

_'I'll take the farthest east from here?' _he had said.

Truth be damned.

_Farthest! _

_Farthest east!_

_How more stupid can he get? He should have taken center or at least somewhere near center!_

Set into stealth mode, his wristwatch vibrated again instead of beep.

_'Juri died(headshot) on 17:16. Killed by Rusty.'_

_'Abbi died(headshot) on 17:16. Killed by Rusty.'_

_Chesly died(headshot) on 17:17. Killed by Rusty.''_

Reading the updates, _Yzak mentally cursed. Nicol and Rusty were getting all the action while he was stuck in plain guard duty!_

_"Got them all?" Athrun asked via communicator._

_"Yeah. All clear here," replied Rusty._

_"Nice." commented Nicol and Dearka._

_"Good shots," Yzak added, switching on then off his microphone. _

_"Thanks guys."_

Then there was silence again.

And without an instant's thought, Yzak thumped the back of his head repeatedly into the trunk of the impassive oak once more before moving his attention from the rifle replica on his lap to another lousy tree. _Maybe he should just screw orders and ambush the girls' base by himself._ He doubts it would be hard. The worst that could possibly happen would be everyone hating him for being an ass and stealing all the kills.

…...

"!Kya!It'ssocold!"

"!.….'feelsgreat!"

_What was that?_ All of Yzak's senses were suddenly, keenly alert. He got up to his feet and was meters away from his original spot before he became aware of what exactly he had heard and even then he did not stop until he had, to some extent, gone beyond the assigned boundary, surrounded by more trees and the gurgle of a passing river.

00000

Day 3. Time 17:55. A lake in the east.

The glint of fast-running water shone through the trees.

Cagalli Athha in a green seam-free underwear!

Flay Allster in a black lacy Balconette!

Lacus Clyne in a lavender halter neck bra and matching undies!

Meyrin Hawke in a baby pink strapless!

Miriallia Haw in a blue underwired!

And Stellar Loussier in a silk white plunge!

The darkness was shading toward gray. The air was misty and held a faint chill.

_Maybe she had been looking at nature all wrong: taking a bath in a forest wasn't as bad as she originally thought it would be.  
><em>

Flay raised her head and let the fall water splash over her. She had just reached a peaceful plane when she heard a waft of sound call out over the shower, breaking her concentration. Slowly, she opened her eyes and peered through the swirling mists of stream.

"All right everyone, we had our fun, but it's time go back now," Cagalli hollered all the way from land.

Stellar, who had been happily gazing at the rushing water with braced forearms on her knees, burrowed her head. "Aww... Do we have to, Cagalli? Stellar enjoys this more than fighting..."

"Already? But it's like we just got here." Miriallia pouted from sharing a chat and a lounging rock with Lacus and Meyrin.

"Sorry girls, I've enjoyed taking a swim as much as everyone, but Shiho would be really angry at me if we're all gone for too long," Cagalli explained, trying to act as a responsible leader for once.

And as if understanding the situation or because she just really idolize Cagalli, Stellar shook her head for a moment, then slowly made her way to land. Miriallia, Lacus, and Meyrin, another posse, eventually followed suit by jumping into the lake while Flay only frowned.

_Why is it that when she thought she'd won, she hadn't really? No matter what she does it's still always Cagalli or Shiho who's in control. What is it that they had on everyone?_ Flay wondered.

All five girls quickly began to put their clothes and gears back on over wet skin.

"Flay, you're not coming?" Cagalli hollered again.

Flay gave her shoulders a dainty little shrug. "Oh, right." Flay threw herself into the lake, but by that time, all of her companions were all ready to go.

"Flay, we're going on ahead," Cagalli said after having informed Shiho over her communicator. "Hurry and keep up, okay?"

And soon they were gone before Flay could even exit the waters and reach for her discarded clothes, she bent down and that's when she also froze.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Flay Allster— about to be shot dead for messing around. But where are the others? I could have sworn I heard more people." That was Yzak Joule with all of his arrogant glory. He pointed his assault rifle at her. And then seemingly more interested in her game gears than her almost naked body, he carefully made his way to her stuff. "Don't move."

Slowly, Flay straightened her back, but said nothing. Beads of water simply dripped from her hair and onto her shoulders. She wasn't as desperate as to attack a guy in her underwear.

_How unlucky_, she thought while Yzak took her dual guns from the pile.

"I'm confiscating these; can't have you shooting me now," he said then took several steps back.

_Great,_ Flay thought to herself. _Shiho definitely wouldn't hesitate to push her buttons, insisting 'I told you so,' if she died out of carelessness like this._

"Alright. Now hurry up and put your clothes on so I can kill you..."

_Maybe she should just grab her stuff and make a run for it. Yzak can't kill her if she's not wearing her vest. And according to the rule book, it's illegal to steal them too. But refusing to wear yours in order to avoid death would also result to automatic forfeit. _

_Basically, she was in a no win situation._ Flay sighed.

"... and don't you even dare try running away while my back is turned!"

_Sorry, what?_ Flay glanced toward Yzak. She didn't understand why, but he really had turned his back to her. _What's wrong with him!?_

"Hey," Flay began as she moved to pick up her shirt because she was being allowed to. "Are you sure you don't want to watch? It's not like I'm going to run away or anything. I just mean, it's all right you know. I'm confident about my body and I don't mind being looked at. What's that others say— savor the moment while you still can? ... How often would you get the chance to see me like this again?"

Flay studied Yzak while prolonging to wear her clothes: the guy didn't budge which lead her to raise a brow.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm saying this because I want to be taken advantage of... It's just... there are plenty of guys who'd want to date me just for this mere reason! Heck, are you even aware how lucky you right now!"

"Stop talking and put something on already!" Yzak shouted over his back.

Taken aback by his indifference, "Fine. Then don't look! And I was only trying to be nice for your sake too!" Flay huffed, heard Yzak mutter a curse, and then saw him clenching and unclenching his free hand.

Then it suddenly drawn to her as if a light bulb had flicked itself in her head...

_No. It was not like Yzak was indifferent. _

It was quite a surprise really.

_Could it be? _

"You're shy." The words were out before Flay could stop them and Yzak seemed to have tensed when she had said that. Caught by surprise.

"Wh-what! Of course not! I've seen plenty of naked women!" Yzak retorted, but the stagger in his voice told her he was trying harder to convince her of that than himself.

And so, just for the sake of finding out the truth, Flay let herself be drawn to Yzak, and slowly moved closer to him until they were but a few feet apart.

She smiled the smile of a woman who knows she was wanted.

"Okay. You can turn around now," Flay announced.

And Yzak did just that, being a simple minded fool. He turned his head and shoulder, saw her still in her underwear, and quick snapped back to his original position like an elastic band. He was red ear to ear now and Flay closed her hand around the guy's shoulder, whirling him around.

In reflex, Yzak tried to open his mouth; he tried to say something smart or insulting. But his bravado failed him at the last moment. He couldn't control the severe blush that ran across his cheeks. And from the dead giveaway, Flay knew that Yzak, all tough as he was, had never been placed in a situation like this before, much less been this inch close to a scantily clad woman, so he didn't know what to do.

_All bark and no bite, is it? Yet she found this newfound side of his surprisingly cute. _She wondered what more faces he could make.

Flay ran her fingers on the slit of Yzak's vest then pushed, inclining her along with him as Yzak panicky backed up- consequently trapping himself against a tall tree.

"As I thought..." Flay leaned-in— whispered with a devilish smile. She tucked Yzak's silver hair to his ear then caressed his chin, giving him no room to look else where but at her. "Not so tough now, are you?"

Red, flustered yet unyielding. "For the love of God, woman, put some clothes on!" Yzak said wildly, trying desperately not to gawk at her cleavage and down. Flay merely chuckled at this and provocatively pressed her still soaked torso more firmly against his.

She felt him go rigid beneath her hands.

"What if I told you— I don't want to?" she teased, her mouth dangerously close to the shell of his ear, her voice soft and seductive as the breeze that just then began to ruffle the tops of the trees. "What are you going to do about it?"

Flay smirked, watching Yzak's reaction with sheer amusement as his lips parted, eyes widened when he saw how she unclasped her bra, allowing the straps to fall loose from her shoulders and freely expose her semi-naked breast to him.

Yzak's fingers tightened on his gun. His breathing grew shallow and then he swallowed hard. Flay tugged him into a kiss, hungry for more of his vulnerable expressions. And what happened next was inevitable.

00000

Same day, some time later...

"Cagalli, have you seen Flay?" Mayura asked, jogging-up to the blonde who stopped and turned around just to accommodate her subordinate. "It's supposed to her shift, but I can't find her anywhere." The girl explained.

Cagalli's eyes had widened during this telling. _Flay hasn't returned yet? __It's near dark, night! __Could Flay have gotten lost on her way back again? She should have known not to leave the girl on her own._

"I think I know where she is," said Cagalli. "Could you cover her shift until I get back?"

"Yes, ma'am. If you say so," replied Maruya with an informal salute before returning to her post.

"Thanks." Cagalli blushed, still not getting used to this whole leader thing. Eventually, she turned on her heels too, heading toward the line of trees that lead to the lake.

Darkness loomed. Cagalli took out the flashlight from one of the small pockets on her belt and walked on. Cool of the dark, she paid no heed to the change of ground or the thickening trees. Cagalli was actually nearing the lake when she was alarmed by a low sustained cry followed by a heartfelt curse.

_Shit. Flay's in trouble!_

Speed vs. function. Cagalli overlooked the heavier weapon on her back and yanked out her pistol and raced through the remaining distance, brushing past bush after bush until she reached the familiar lake.

And there she stopped... —blushed after spotting her friend.

Suddenly a witness to something she was not expecting to see, Cagalli quickly turned her body around with no clear idea of what to do or where to go from there and almost stumbled over the squat of roots sitting on her ankle near where the river turned before looking up.

_... OMG! Flay's even on top!_

Blushing deeper, Cagalli shook her head as to clear it of the mental image. _No, no, no and no! And _then palmed her cheeks as to steady her face.

...

_Ah well, it's not like she mind covering Flay's shift for a while. _

****To be continued? ... 11/11/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah... I hope this chapter taints imaginations for life...


	12. Generals part6: Snap

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** Thank you Arienna Natalitha, hira-nera, Princess, Flay Joule, raisayusefin, and Passivity for your support. Have a advance Happy Holiday everyone!

I apologize for bad grammar. Worked on this chapter really-really fast.

**Generals : part 6 (Snap)**

* * *

><p>Day 4. Time 06:03. West Boundary.<p>

Team Archangels 26 kills (140pts / 4spies, 19privates, 3Sergeants).  
>Team Le Creuset 17 kills. (110pts  2spies, 1Major, 1Captain, 13privates).

"Well?"

"Nope..."

"Well, is he up yet?" Yzak asked again after three seconds.

"Nope. Still no. Damn, Athrun surprisingly sleeps like the dead." Dearka revealed before softly poking Sleeping Beauty on the cheek again and again to no effect.

Rusty was crouched on the other side of Athrun. And while amused too, "you know... Athrun does look kind of like a girl..."

"He does, don't he..." Dearka agreed, studying the teen's sleeping face. "... Maybe that's the reason why girls and guys naturally follow his lead..."

"Hmm... Now that I've gotten a closer look... He's actually my type..."

"You serious?"

"Yeah... Isn't he yours?"

"Hmm... Now that you've mentioned it... Athrun does kinda look like me type too..."

"Think he'll wake up if you give him a kiss?"

Contemplating the idea, blond and redhead fell silent for a moment. Dearka stared at Rusty; Rusty smiled back at Dearka. One plus one. Two plus two. What in the world was the math for?

"Dude! Gross! No matter how you look at it— he's still a dude!" Dearka argued.

Rusty puffed out a laugh. "I was only kidding."

Third person there, and who's actually occasionally teased for having a girl's face, Nicol made no comment, just depressingly adverted himself from the two and returned to the task at hand.

"Hey Athrun, wake up." Nicol tried to help by giving their leader a hard nudge on the shoulder. Amazingly, that didn't work either.

"For heavens sake, move out of the way!" Yzak demanded.

The rest complied and moved aside.

Completely out of patience, Yzak yanked Athrun by his collar and started roughly shaking him back and forth like a rag doll. "Wake up already you lazy ass!"

"Mmm... I love you too," Athrun replied in his sleep.

"The hell are you dreaming about!" Yzak spurted angrily before deciding to slap the guy cheek to cheek too; left first, then right. _DIE! _Yzak repeated the process thrice as fast.

Watching the wild scene from the side and musing, "you know... Yzak kinda looks like a chick too..." Rusty whispered to Dearka, who couldn't help but nod his head with tears of agreement in his eyes.

Two seconds later. Finally! A silver lining in the clouds; Athrun rouse from the swell and throb of his cheek.

Blinking once, twice, "Huh? Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Rusty, what are you guys doing here?"

_Unbelievable!_

Yzak dropped Athrun's collar. And wanting to get this done and over with, he glanced at Rusty, who nodded.

"Right. To put it simply, we're out of the job. Heine and the others have started the assault and we're told to stay out of it because we are quote, according to them: still banished from the team," Rusty explained, wrapping his arms over his head. "So the four of us agreed that— if we can't participate then we would like to at most watch the game at the sideline or something. We just came here to pick you up since you weren't answering your communicator."

00000

Day 4. Time 06:28. Girls' Base.

It was an ambush. From the back, from the sides, from the front, the guys rushed out of the trees, taking them all by surprise.

Most of the girls had been separated due to the panic, but "I can't give up," Cagalli vowed. She could only hope that most of her teammates were okay.

Cagalli leaned her back against the wooden crates, trying to ease her raising heart now that she finally had the chance. Only a few seconds ago, she herself had ran, fought her way against the enemy just to hide behind these barricade of boxes. The barrier was not large, but she was alone and the size was enough for snipe and shield.

_No. Not again!_ Cagalli thought in horror as her wristwatch gave off another buzz._ How many had died this time?_

Bypassing her hideout, "four down!" Cagalli heard one of the men announced.

"Three here!" Another guy from a different group added after jogging over to join the first.

Breathing in deep, Cagalli lifted her chin to peek at the situation and she felt as if her limbs had turned to iron. There were six of them. _She shouldn't act too reckless or she'll give away her position._

_Dammit. She was pinned like a small animal._

"Guys, more of them ran this way!"

"Okay."

And then the guys were gone.

And then she heard the screams.

And then came that dreadful buzz of her wristwatch again.

_Shit. Anna and Emi! _Cagalli held her breath after recognizing the voice of her fallen comrades. Then suddenly another scream made her head snap up.

"KYAAAA!"

"Lacus!" Cagalli called out.

"Cagalli help! NOOOO!"

"Meyrin!"

"OUCH! Get off me!"

"Meer..."

"EEEEKKKK! Cagalli where are you!?"

"AHHHHH!"

"KYAAAA Cagalli!"

Cagalli shut her eyes as sweat broke out on her forehead and hot tears welled up, spilling down on her cheeks.

_No. This can't be happening_. _Her wristwatch won't stop vibrating! Why won't it stop vibrating!?_ Everyone _was counting on her to keep them safe yet- why? Why can't she do anything!? Why can't she save her teammates!?_

Again. There came more screams.

And finally cracking under the pressure, with a cry, Cagalli fell onto her knees, "fuck you, Athrun! I swear if the girls loses, you and I are through, do you here me!" She yelled her heart out until the threat howled in the trees.

00000

In the middle of infiltrating the female camp, Shinn and some of the other guys couldn't help but laugh their heads off from overhearing Cagalli's outburst.

"Did you guys hear that?" Yolan laughed.

"The mighty Cagalli has finally snapped," Shinn announced with a wide grin before nailing two girls on the shoulder. "Hate to break it to you Lady General, but your precious Athrun can't save you now!"

"Heck, Athrun's not even in command anymore!" Vino added causing all three boys to laugh in unison.

00000

On another side of the big commotion, Athrun stood frozen in the middle of the crossfire, color drained from his already pale face, as a man when he felt heavily wounded.

The battleground was full of figures and screams, the cold wind and the chaos around him made him feel as if he was lost in his own isolated world. Suddenly, Athrun had no idea how long he'd been there and why until someone had tackled him to the ground. It was Nicol.

"Athrun, get down!"

Get _what?_ Athrun couldn't follow; everything around him was a blur even until roughness and pain had swamped his back. And for a reason unknown to him, he found himself spread against wild grass, suddenly able to see the sky. It was a pure cerulean blue with a cluster of trees at its edges.

"Athrun. Athrun, you okay? Snap out of it!" Nicol was yelling and that's when Athrun remembered like a hammer blow— how exactly his world had collapsed.

Life was cruel.

"Cagalli's going to break up with me..." Athrun croaked, his mind and body spent as if waiting for the death blow. "Cagalli's going to break up with me..."

"Tsk. then let her," Yzak snarled.

And that's when Athrun gnawed his fingers on dirt. _No. __Anything but that! _

_Must- not- give- Cagalli- a- reason- to- dump- him! _

Making an effort to pull himself together, Athrun sat up, muttering, "I- have to do something... I have to stop team Le Creuset..."

Dearka, Nicol, Rusty and Yzak stared at Athrun as if he'd sprouted a horn, then Rusty shook his head.

"I think he'd lost it."

Athrun said nothing, just stood up, obstinately took his equipment, and began walking to another direction. The guys followed him with their eyes.

"Hey, where are you going? Athrun, wait. You know it's useless. Heine, Miguel and the others aren't going to listen to you now," Rusty reasoned.

"... If they won't listen then I'll kill them... Every last one of them..."

The darkness and seriousness on Athrun's reply dumfounded the rest of the team. Thus, the guys frowned as if they weren't sure they'd understood him.

"Athrun..."

"Go ahead and laugh. Call me crazy all you want! But remember this. For every miserable minute I don't get to spend with Cagalli, I'm going to take it out on your lives and make it a living nightmare! So are you guys going to help me sustain my love life or aren't you!?"

Again, the guys were made to stare at Athrun's impenetrable profile, then at each other.

"... I think his serious," Yzak whispered for a moment.

"... Well, Miguel and the others did throw us out..." Dearka thought through.

"... Hmm... I do want to kill Heine..." Yzak muttered, considering.

Athrun looked up at his team astound. "Are you guys really going to help me?"

"... Still though, how are we going to track down the position of the entire team?" Rusty added.

Nicol let out a sigh. Smiling, "then I guess it can't be helped," he said, unhooking his bag from his shoulders and began to unpack. First out were some canned goods and bottled water. This was then followed by several jacks and plugs. And last, a portable computer!?

Athrun, Dearka, Rusty, and Yzak were left stunned.

"Woah, Nicol, you've been carrying a computer with you all this time?" Dearka hovered over the teen's shoulder as the machine was set to start.

"Yeah, it was not like we weren't allowed to so I thought it might come in handy when I get bored," Nicol laughed.

Touched by his friends, Athrun smiled enthusiastically. "Nicol, guys, you are all a life saver! Can you hook us into the system?"

00000

Day 4. Time 07:02. Boys' base/Advisor's office.

Monitoring the students, system, and flow of the game, Mu laxly took another a bite of his breakfast sandwich until he caught a change in one of the monitors. He sat upright.

"Hey Rau, I think you'd want to take a look at this," Mu said, waving a hand in front of the LCD with the red flashy pop-up notice that warned administrators of tampered software and/or hardware.

"Seems like someone has tapped into our GPS," Mu informed after checking for damages.

Rau studied the screen for a while before lifting his gaze to find one to two more surveillance monitors that have now began flashing red as well. Then smiled, "Ho, how interesting."

****To be continued? ... 11/18/2012**


	13. Generals part7: Assault

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** So, I realized the end chapter is kind of a mess and fast with a lot going on, therefore thank you in advance for reading anyway.

The last chapter for Generals is up so what am I to do now? What now? What to do now... (life is so busy busy busy...) why does life's happenings go on all at the same time! (bangs head on keyboard...)

**Generals : part 7 (Assault)**

* * *

><p>Day 4. Time 09:33. Somewhere in the forest.<p>

Team Archangels 29 kills (170pts / 4spies, 3Sergeants, 1Captain, 21Privates,).  
>Team Le Creuset 47 kills. (371pts  3spies, 1General, 2Major, 2Captain, 3Sergeants 36Privates).

Five gave chase to one.

"Where'd she go?" Vino said, searching left and right after losing sight of the girl.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," Shinn called as the five of them began searching the near by bushes and trees in a from of a circle.

_BANG!_

"Ouch! Shit! She shot me!" Yolan flinched through the electricity that fired through his abdomen, alarming his group.

"Get her!" Another announced sternly.

Miriallia was broadcasted dead precisely at 9:55: after being surrounded.

"Can you stand? Getting shot on the stomach hurts enough so dying must be really painful," Yolan said, lending a hand to the brunette who had fallen on her knees from the electroshock.

"Yeah... I think I'm okay," Miriallia rasped, accepting the help with her whole body twitching. "You guys are good."

But the third party was better and quicker. With blurring speed, an agile figure rushed passed the trees around them, hurled a grenade which landed with a dull thud in the middle of the scene. The drop took them all by surprise and everyone stared in horror at what they assumed to be an bomb that rested in front of their feet.

"Shit! Everybody run!" Shinn shouted then stopped a second after, realizing something. He turned to the guys. "Wait. Do even we have grenades in the game?"

Everyone including Miriallia returned to look back at the thing in question, studying it's odd rectangular shape, seemingly the grip of the players' handgun. The object flickered red and without wasting another second, exploded, encasing everything in a blinding flash of white light within a twenty-five yards radius.

Courtesy of Nicol and Athrun.

00000

_'!Error! E39202! Yolan, Arnold, Vino, Kevin, and Shinn died(disintegrated) on 9:58. ? ? ?' _

_'!Error! E39202! Rey, Sting and Auel died(disintegrated) on 10:00. ? ? ?' _

_'!Error! E39202! Clotho, Orga and Shani died(disintegrated) on 10:01. ? ? ?' _

_Disintegrated? _Appalled, Miguel's wide gaze skimmed through the list of announcements_. What the heck does that even mean!?_

_"Help! Guys, we've been betray-dKUARWKZZZ!"_

_"We're being under atta-KUARWKZZZ!"_

"Hello, hello? Ross, everyone, what's going on out there!" Miguel yelled through his communicator, but there was no reply.

_Buzz. Buzz. _

_'Ross died(headshot) on 10:02. Killed by Athrun.'_

_'Shiho died(shot) on 10:02. Killed by Ahmed.'_

_'Ahmed died(chest shot) on 10:03. Killed by Rusty.'_

And before Miguel even could comprehend what was happening, a cool male voice— Dearka was suddenly standing behind him with a gun pressing onto the center of his back.

"Surprise. Surprise. Did you miss me?"

Noticing the other person's presence for the first time, Miguel was forced to hesitate for a split second, an odd expression crossing his face. His hands flexed in warning, wanting to reach of his own weapon, but then in spite of himself, gave up with a frown when Dearka had prepared for the attack. Miguel doubt would have gotten a cheap shot in anyway.

"You traitors are sneaker than I would have thought. I see—" Straightening, Miguel reluctantly held both his hands up in the air. "Once a traitor, always a traitor."

"Aww... don't be so mean." Dearka pouted with gun still pointed. "Unlike the rest with incentives, I'm just in it for the fun." He said to Miguel with a laid back smile and pulled the trigger.

00000

The administrators lead Ross away and Athrun moved his shoulders to stroke them in a soothing motion. Retrieving his gun, he checked whether it still worked before slipping it back into its sheath.

_"And there goes Heine." _Athrun heard Nicol voiced-in again. Unlike the rest of them who were tasked to run around and do the dirty work, Nicol was the eyes and communication control of the team, not because he was the most gentle or incapable out of them, but just because he wouldn't allow anyone else touch his _precious_ computer.

_"... Aw. Shit!" _Nicol's line broke.

Suddenly Athrun lost his calm pose and stood straighter. An alert expression popped into his eyes, fearing he had just lost his GPS.

_"Nicol? Nicol, you still there? What happened, you okay? Guys, what happened?" _Athrun demanded while trying to keep his voice equally cool.

_"I don't know man," _replied Dearka.

_Buzz. Buzz._

_'!Error! E39204! Vince died(stabbed to death) on 10:06. ? ? ?' _

Nicol's line automatically came back on a few seconds later.

_"Yeah, sorry, I'm still here, had a close one there," _Nicol explained.

_"Oh, cool so the knives do work." Rusty injected with a laugh. "I should try mine too."_

_"Right. As I was saying, I need an update on our flag's location,"_ Athrun repeated before anything _pesky_ could get in his way again.

Checking the map and typing away, _"Hmm... Looks like the flag has been moved and it's now sitting at the middle of our camp," Nicol replied._

And the flag keeper was—...

Athrun eye's narrowed at that, feeling even more disconcerted then before, but unlike earlier he had even less time to dally. _"Is that so... Well I'm going... I'll be leaving the rest for you guys to clean up."_

_"Wait Athrun, don't be hasty. I'll back you up," _Nicol said.

"Do what you want." Athrun disconnected from the line and turned on his heel. And instead of feeling relief, he felt all the more troubled, an all-too-common feeling lately. _He could only hope the situation doesn't get too difficult._

00000

Day 4. Time 10:36. Boys' base.

Arriving at the guys' home base, and as Nicol had correctly informed, Athrun looked up to find Kira sitting cross-legged in the middle of camp with his back to him, his fingers toying with the thing that was their team flag. No doubt, the brunet had been waiting for him.

Just a few feet away, "Kira, I came here for the flag. Please hand it over," Athrun said, raising his chin and squaring his shoulders. Easier said than done, however. There was no indication that Kira was going to offer him help. In fact, the flag bearer didn't even bother to glance up. That didn't mean, however, he wasn't fiercely aware of the exact distance that separated them.

Athrun bravely took a few more steps forward, but still out of reach.

"Don't do this, Athrun," Kira warned in sharp tones, gripping the stake so tightly it threatened to snap in half. "It doesn't have to be this way." Kira said, finally standing up and whirling to meet Athrun with a disdain gaze.

_Of course, Kira was angry at him_. Athrun saw that at once: the planes of his friend's face were now lean and hard. But it was his eyes that had reflected the most. They were cool and impenetrable with no trace of the friendliness people associate him with.

"Kira..."

"Stand down now, Athrun. Throw your gun down and walk away. Are you going to keep betraying us? Betray me?" Kira demanded.

Although Athrun was not quite himself either...

"Damn it, Kira, you know you're my best friend and I would never betray you... But Cagalli's crying right now. She's crying because it's tearing her apart to see everything end up like this! How can you expect me to just stand watch and do nothing!"

"Best friend?"

Athrun watched as Kira's dispassionate gaze swept over his face. For a brief moment, there was no sign he acknowledged him. Then shocked anger leapt into purple eyes.

"Fool! Friends don't go sneaking around and dating his friend's sister!"

Kira whipped out his gun and pulled the trigger at him all in less then a second, spraying a bursts of glowing red laser bullets across the field. Keen and on the alert, Athrun managed to dodge out of its way causing the bullets to hit Nicol who've been merely bystanding instead.

Nicol dropped from the electric shock that took more than half of his life points. "Dang it, if you two want to pretend to be all badass and dramatic, fine, just leave me out of it!" Nicol demanded, but neither Kira nor Athrun heard him. He ceased to exist for them. Their only reality was each other.

"The hell was that!" Athrun shouted. He meant the shooting at him part. "At least let me explain first!"

"Shut up! You're in no position to bargain!" Kira replied.

And by the time Athrun had barely regained his footing, he was placed in a hastily delivered, wildfire burst of inaccurate shots again that succeeded in forcing him on a flat-out run around their stage.

_Damn it, this had to stop! _Athrun thought. He cared about Kira and understood his protectiveness over his sister, but he wasn't about to give-up on Cagalli either, not when he had been in love with her for the longest time. Thus, for the first time in his twelve years he was with his best friend, he felt angry, selfish and somehow wicked.

Determined to finish the fight, Athrun quickened his pace, got close, and wheeled around, grabbing a hold and striking a blow on Kira's gun hand. The machine pistol dropped from Kira's fingers and clattered to the ground. Athrun followed through by kicking it out of reach.

Kira darted a sideway glance to check where his weapon slid before, with quick-thinking, diverted to grab the gun on Athrun's belt instead, but before he could grasp it in his hand, Athrun who had seen and knew what Kira intended, managed to leap backward, avoiding the theft, and used this momentum to drive a powerful side-kick to his adversary's stomach.

"Mother Fu—!" Kira shouted, gasping in pain and sinking down into a half crouch.

Athrun froze to a dead stop after realizing what he had done. It had all been unintentional reflex from his ZAFT training; he really hadn't meant to kick Kira. _Honest! It was the boot camp's fault!_

"Um, Kira... you—"_  
><em>

"Fine!" Brilliant purple eyes flashed with a barely suppressed emotion as Kira gasped again, hands still on the searing pain. "If that's how you want to do this then fine... To hell with the game... I'll do more than kill you!"

With the shouted oath, Kira launched himself forward— at Athrun, bellowing in anger like a wounded, raging bull. And the impact of collision with Kira's tackle and Athrun's guard down sent them both skidding backward with the bluenet flattened against earth.

That's when Athrun cursed to himself. Obviously Kira had no real combat training but he hadn't counted on Kira's stubborn determination. Something he had learned over the years never to underestimate.

"This is for kicking me on the stomach!" Kira pressed home his attack, pummeling Athrun's face with his fist. "And this is for touching my sister! And this is for betraying my trust! And this is for—" The list went on.

Gathering his scattered wits together in a surge of adrenaline, Athrun blocked the fourth and fifth blow with his forearms and responded with a leg lock down on Kira's left heel and then forcibly throwing him to one-side.

Kira quickly scrambled to his feet, ready to launch another attack. Panting but ready for the challenge, Athrun wiped the blood off his cheek. _His best friend would be a damn fool if he'd assume he couldn't be as bullheaded._

00000

Day 4. Time 13:35. Girls' base.

Cagalli waited a long beat before pulling herself up from her hiding place, trying best to ignore the obvious pain wracking her shoulder for now.

_Quiet. Why was it suddenly so quiet?_

She was hardly an expert. Heck, she wasn't even an amateur. More like a useless buffoon. Still, she could feel something strange in the air, a sense of foreboding, and she felt even more disconcerted when she suddenly heard a male voice, coming from above her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Belatedly sensing her danger, Cagalli stiffened at the sight of Rusty, leaning his weight on the ledge.

_Shit,_ thought Cagalli.

Having lost her weapon earlier in the game, she clutched at her aching shoulder. "If you're going to shoot me then just hurry up and do it." Cagalli glared at the male.

Rusty stared at her blankly before bursting out with a hearty laugh. He didn't reach for his gun.

"Calm down, your majesty. It's over." His expression was not unsympathetic but still, Cagalli didn't understand what he meant so she frowned.

"What's over?"

Answering her question, Rusty glanced out towards the girls' main entrance. Cagalli twitched her lips but followed his lead, eventually discovering the remaining survivors, who lifted their chin to stare at the valorous approaching figure as if the man was a wondrous object.

Rusty smiled, watching that person.

Cagalli squinted her eyes through the glare. The green forest rose around him, the light breeze stirring the few leaves that clung to the trees beneath the afternoon sun-plated sky.

"Athrun..." Cagalli said. _Or perhaps the injury to her shoulder had affected her vision..._

Cagalli jogged to stand directly in front of the gate. She had hoped that getting a closer look would clear her vague hope. Instead the truth was more overwhelming than ever.

It really was Athrun.

And Cagalli appeared momentarily startled by her boyfriend's appearance. As if he really was the last person she expected. Then, as if embarrassed by her own display of vulnerability, her chin tilted to a proud angle.

"Idiot, what took you so long! And what happened to you?" Cagalli demanded.

Athrun moved to stand in front of her, a light smile touching his bruised but still too-beautiful features. He dropped the blue trophy flag on the ground, his knees quickly following suit due to exhaustion.

It was over. The game was over.

Team Archangel had won.

00000

A day later, the girls were excitedly boarding the bus that would eventually take them to Onogoro Hot Springs until the end of the week.

Waiting for her turn in the clump-line, Shiho watched Stellar step into the bus first then Meyrin then Lacus, and then... She heard an unnecessary snicker.

"What?" Shiho brought her eyes to Flay who's turn came-up beside her.

"You died and I didn't," Flay flaunted, leaving Shiho to roll her eyes away with a pout as the smug female boarded the vehicle.

"Whatever. It was just a game..." Shiho murmured.

00000

Inside the cafeteria kitchen and trying to concentrate, Yzak sat on his bar stool, pressed his thumb against the knife, feeling the ridge skin of the potato as he peeled them off. Thirty minutes later and he was still there.

"You're lousy at peeling... These looks lumpy," Dearka said ungraciously, showing up with a ladle while in a green head warp and matching apron over his clothes. Unlike Yzak, the blond was assigned at the stoves.

Furious and at the end of his patience, Yzak finally bolted up from his post. "Well shit, if you're so good at this then why don't you peel these goddamn potatoes!" Yzak challenged and just when he was about to threaten— no— force his job onto his ungrateful friend... with _uhh_ paring knife, someone had thrown a dirty washcloth at the side of his face.

Turned out, it was Miguel.

"Shut up and just get back to work, will you." The guy ordered with a frustrated growl. It would appear the blond was not quite fond of kitchen duty either.

Switching targets, Yzak yanked the cloth off himself and threw it back to its owner with the same amount of force. "Shut up, Miguel. If it weren't for you and Heine's poor judgment, none of us would be here!"

In hearing this and remembering other things... Heine, who was assigned to chopping vegetables, stabbed a chef's knife into wooden counter and very suddenly, the huge kitchen room seemed like it was cloaked in shadows and darkness as though hoping that Yzak sensed just how fiercely he desired to kill him on the spot.

"No, you shut up! You— of all the people here have no right to complain," Miguel retorted.

"Yeah, that's right. You have no right to complain!" Vino stepped forward as the rest of the people began dropping their work, glaring at the charged, and taking sides... mostly Miguel's side.

"Miguel's right! You and Athrun are probably the only ones who got the most out of this game!" Yolan backup-ed, literally coming forward as well.

_Where was all this accusation coming from? Why was everyone suddenly ganging-up on him?_ Yzak was both honesty shock and confused and so was Dearka while Athrun didn't care. Athrun hadn't paid attention to anything else since Cagalli had dramatically thrown herself at him at the end of the game and embraced him like in one of those _magical-sparkling-sunset scenes_.

"What the hell are you all going on about? What did I do?" Yzak shouted at the crowd that had gathered causing a deeper frown to touch Miguel's brow.

"Oh, quit acting like a damn virgin. Everyone saw you and Flay getting it on at the lake! Heck, I was there! Rey was there! Shinn was there! Heine was there! The entire team was there!"

"Lucky bastard. Flay's fucking hot!" Vino groaned with a mix of disdain and jealousy; Yzak, for once in his life, was pure speechless while the rest of the guys continued amongst themselves.

"Those boobs, man, the shape and feel of those perfect double D's!"

"And the ass, man... Don't forget that ass!"

"Damn it! Why is it always the woman-hater!"

"Her legs are long and slender too!" Another one ranted.

"And the way her hips moved... damn it. It was so sexy! While as for your technique," Accordingly, the guys involved turned to Yzak with wearisome looks and halfhearted smiles on all of their faces as Miguel did. "...pfft."

****End 12/18/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Ps.<strong> Has everyone here seen the YxF Gallery? I update it once in a while so if you haven't and want to stare at YF pics then feel free to visit. :p (The link is found under the author's profile)

Happy Holidays!


	14. So About Us (REVISED)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Summary:** _A three! How the hell was he a measly three_!? Yzak confronts Flay regarding her obvious miscalculation. Sets a few days after "Generals". YF

**WARNING! **This fic is rated T-M. No explicit content, but may be highly suggestive and perverse.

**A/N:** So I wasn't satisfied with the original. It was a little too serious for my liking so I made some mild changes to the story to make it sillier. Why it took me this long, no idea. Enjoy and thank you for the support.

I apologize for bad grammar.

**Status Report / So, About Us? (REVISED)**

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? Meyrin has confirmed it. Auel's a seven."<p>

"I knew it! I knew it! Gosh, I'm so jealous! Auel's cute too. Meyrin's lucky. So are they together now?"

"No. No. I heard it was only a one time thing."

"What, how come? If he's that good in bed then she should hurry and snag him before someone else does..."

_Great... Girls and their stupid gossips..._ Yzak rolled his eyes, bored._ Furthermore, a number system to rate guys in bed? He hadn't expected girls in their school to be a bunch of perverts. _

Had he known in advance to which he'd end up having to wait in the same hall as these chatterbox, it was possible that he would have rescheduled his appointment with the school counselor Mr. Le Creuset to another time. But he hadn't predicted this; no concept of it whatsoever. He would have stood up, spun around and leave already if it weren't for the fact he'd been waiting in line for a whole hour and a half.

"Hmm.,. Maybe she's still keeping herself open for an eight or a nine. You know, nice face, great abs, perfect chest, beautiful glutes?"

"You mean like Athrun or Yzak? I imagine they'd be pretty sexy considering how competitive those two are."

"Nah. Athrun definitely but not Yzak. Don't know when they did it, but Flay says Yzak's actually a three."

"Shush... not so loud... He's sitting just right over there."

"Oh, sorry."

….

00000

_A three? ... A three! ... How the hell was he a measly three and less sexy than Athrun!? _

Headed for their next class after lunch, Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman walked across the open bridge that connected building one to building two.

It was cool out, especially on the third floor. The wind whipped their hair and tugged at the edges of their blazers. The sky offered bulging clouds, packed with rain; and it doesn't take a genius to know it would rain in less than an hour.

Dearka's eyebrows elevated when he glanced down at the school garden. "Oh, looks like Flay's surrounded by guys again today," Dearka announced causing Yzak to get a good look at this scene too.

His gaze narrowed as jealousy washed over him. Yzak would never have believed it of himself. But the truth was hard to ignore— especially while staring at Flay.

A week ago, he would hardly have stopped to watch her. Yzak frowned suddenly; no, that was not true. Last week, he just would not have cared as much that Flay Allster was always surrounded by men, but still couldn't help noticing her. For one, she was like a dim bulb. That rich red hair of hers blazed so brightly; there might as well have been imaginary arrows overhead to point her out.

Two, she stood out too much and he could keep her in sight merely by following the path of turned male heads, though she hadn't attempted to drastically alter her appearance or anything of that sort to purposely draw attention to herself. _Hell_, just by looking at her, any man could all but gawk at that pretty face and scandalous figure.

No one should be able to look as seductive in drab school uniform as she did in black lace underwear. But somehow, Flay managed it. The pink dress-shirt with tie, dark wool vest, and grey blazer all clung to her full breasts, defining a body made to drive any decent man perverted. Then there was that damn knee-high skirt that seemed to tease him as it swayed in the breeze, revealing and then concealing those firm cream thighs at the same time.

Flay shook her soft hair back from her face. Yzak continued to run his eyes over her as he gripped tightly on the metal railings of the third floor.

"So, guess... this... kinda confirms that you and Flay simply had a one-night stand, huh? Too bad," Dearka added. "...sex mustn't have been that good..."

_But it was that good!_

And Yzak gritted his teeth. He already had a couple of long, sleepless nights, thanks to memories of Flay, the sex and the kisses they had shared on the moonlit lake. Now add this with the shock and humiliation of finding out Flay didn't think he was good enough!?

_Just because everyone thinks she's undeniably hot doesn't give her the right to lie and make-up numbers about him!_

"Hey Yzak, you okay?"

Taking no more of these indefinite _shit_, Yzak cursed to himself then shoved his books at Dearka, leaving those with the baffled blond, while he stormed off with long purposeful strides toward the stairwell to correct situation himself.

00000

After finishing her meal, she handed the tray back to one of her admires to have the wastes disposed in the nearest trash bin, and then leaned back beneath the large oak tree. The boy emptied the tray containing a sandwich wrapper, a plastic spoon and a fruit cup, before humbling settling down to rejoin the rest of the male population.

Flay un-crossed then crossed her legs again and looked up the heavy clouds with a sigh._ Bad weather_. It was going to rain again, and she was so damn tired of the rain. It always made her think of indoors, classrooms, and long boring days.

"Here is your smoothie, Flay. It's made with fresh strawberries, bananas, orange juice and nonfat frozen yogurt served in tea glass complete with an umbrella and a bendy straw, exactly how you've ordered it," another boy presented eagerly, snapping her out from her thoughts.

Flay smiled at him. "Thank you, Arnold. You are so dependable."

The brunet's smile widened and warmed. "Anything for you Flay."

And that was when Yzak suddenly showed up causing Flay and her love-struck fans to blink once-twice with both confusion and surprise on all of their faces. The school's renowned woman-hater, _Yzak Joule, seriously?_ Here was a serious man, someone who always demanded respect and notability; someone who always did things with a cause. This certainly wasn't his usual playground so what business did he have here?

Glancing at Yzak, Flay looked at him through amused blue-grey eyes.

"Are you lost?" She asked with a chuckle. Anyway, this was probably the first question in everyone's mind right at the time.

Yzak responded by glaring back at her with his sharp blue ones. "Of course not!" He retorted. Then his hand swept out as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up. All eyes followed the commotion as he efficiently half-dragged her across the yard; Yzak glared back only once at everyone else. "If you have any sense of self preservation, you'll scatter!"

00000

_"Ahh..." _

Flay kept on her feet.

Yzak lead them into a small narrow path between building two and building three, ignoring the bell that signified the end of everyone's lunch break. Then before prying his hand loose from hers, he had decisively pinned her back against the brick wall, her eyes to his chin, his height loomed over her, but he didn't make her nervous and this was no surprise to Flay.

She had the distinct feeling that in spite how aggressive Yzak may act and look, he wouldn't be foolish enough to hurt her. As if just the mention of sex had him blushing like a schoolboy only a week ago wasn't proof enough. In truth, she was intrigued to know the reason why Yzak felt the need to isolate them in the first place.

Flay looked up at Yzak's angered face, her own confident and smiling, then she froze when he punched a fist into the wall behind her and she saw the sheer hurt in his eyes. But before he could actually begin, as it turns out, Flay realized Yzak had accidentally cut his hand from ramming it too hard on a protruding brick.

"Fuckin—! Shit..." Yzak's brows snapped together in a sudden scowl as the wound began to bleed.

And although, Flay knew she shouldn't, watching him made her laugh._ How terribly uncool of him._

"Oh, poor baby. Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Yes," he growled.

Flay withdrew with a blush. It wasn't like she was serious. However the atmosphere in the alleyway was suddenly full of the hot jitters, and they were both silent for a few moments until Yzak took a deep breath, squatted down, busied himself by pulling out his handkerchief, bandaging his own wound.

Flay slanted over. "Do you need help?" She asked, though it would seem he didn't; he was perfectly capable of doing it on his own.

"Was it that bad?" He began instead.

"Hmm?" Flay watched Yzak finish-up.

Clenching his injured hand, Yzak snapped, glaring up at her over his shoulder. "The sex! The sex! Was it really that bad? How can you go around sprouting lies that I'm a three when I clearly recall you screaming my name in pleasure!?"

Flay sweat-dropped while Yzak continued.

"… Moaning how good I felt inside you!?"

Time dragged and Flay leaned back on the wall and tucked her hands behind her, looking away. _Awkward...,_ she thought. _How was she to tell him she had been faking it from mid to end just so not to hurt his feelings?_ Admittedly, she was intrigued by Yzak at beginning. His face was like a delightful open-book which was what drew her to him. But during the long run, she realized she had been doing all the work and Yzak was like a rabbit: white, sensitive, innocent, adorable— not exactly hotness factor for guys at all. Because men were a lot sexier when they lead, _in her opinion anyway_. Funny, how things turned out. She always assumed Yzak was a take-charge type of guy.

They stayed like that for a moment with Yzak watching her. While they've been there, the sun had disappeared.

Yzak narrowed his eyes impatiently. "Well? Go ahead and admit I'm a ten!"

Flay frowned. "I can't... I don't remember."

"The hell you don't!" Yzak rose to his feet, angry movements. "This is my reputation at stake here, not yours!"

Flay tried hard not to think about getting caught for missing class.

She shrugged. "I just really don't— what are you doing?" She asked instead, staring at him in disbelief. He was loosening his tie, unbuckling his belt!

"What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm going to make you remember!" He scowled.

"Wha— Now? Here?"

"I didn't hear you complaining when we were doing it on raw dirt!"

"That was diff—"

Yzak didn't give her the chance to finish, but gripped her shoulders and yanked her towards him as he pressed their lips together and kissed her. Flay felt herself blushing at his new found courage, but her mind rebelled against her body, and she pushed against him.

"Yzak…."

Yzak took a step forward so that their bodies pressed even closer together. Her back was up against the wall.

"Just be quiet and pay attention."

He lowered his head so that his mouth skimmed the hollow of her throat and continued to the V of her collar. His hair brushed the side of her face, tickled the underside of her chin.

_Oh__!_ Flay opened her mouth, still planning to give him an argument about how they shouldn't be doing this in school, but then his fingers moved to the buttons of her blouse and his mouth covered hers again.

When his hands slipped inside her vest to cup her breasts, embarrassing as it was to admit, she felt an unwelcome jolt of desire and she wanted him more than anything. The wall was hard and cool against her back; Yzak was hard and hot.

His and her blazers landed on the floor.

"When I'm through with you," he breathed in her ear. "You'd be wanting me for yourself."

And she couldn't help but respond to it. Couldn't help but thrill at the sound of him challenging her in that way. It was laughable and erotic and almost… intimate and genuine.

"Mmm… pretty big talk for someone who was a virgin 'til last week," She dared to whisper back then locked her arms around him and dropped her hands down to cup his buttocks, holding on as he sunk his leg between her thighs. And it didn't seem to matter that they were getting kinky beside an empty dumpster or the fact it began to drizzle.

00000

Later. On a third floor classroom near a window that overlooked the alleyway, Miguel Aiman frowned and sighed with a mix of boredom, dull envy and frustration as he caught sight of a familiar couple skipping class while getting all hot and steamy under the rain.

_Geez... Why won't those two get a room?_ He couldn't all but thought. _Good thing Heine isn't here to see this._

****End**

* * *

><p>Happy Valentines Day everyone! ;)<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The day after.

Flay walked to school as usual when several admires rushed to greet her at the front gate with boxed candies and flowers in tow. Flay felt concern rise. _Oh dear, was there a special occasion? What on earth was the date today? _It was impossible to avoid the conclusion.

Then carrying the largest bouquet of pink and red roses like prince charming only without a steed was Heine Westenfluss.

Swiftly, the suave man overtook front row and got down on one knee at the exact moment Yzak arrived at the gate.

"My goddess—"

Yzak's hand grabbed hold of Flay's as he came and went.

"Idiots, don't bug my girlfriend."

****End 02/14/2013(05/28/2013)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Should I change the rating to M?


	15. So whats the problem?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** Oh Lord, this is so random. And I'm petik-ing again! Please forgive me!

I apologize for bad grammar.

" " for speech  
>Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.<p>

**So What's the Problem?**

* * *

><p>Summer camp. At a boy's cabin shared by five twelve year olds.<p>

"Hello? World to Athrun."

Dearka raised his hand to his friend's face and snapped his fingers thrice to no avail. The guys: Dearka, Nicol, Rusty, and Yzak were all on the floor, playing Gundam CE battle cards when Athrun returned to their room, headed straight to his bed and just sat there looking disoriented... So being a good roomy that he was, Dearka wanted to ask if Athrun wanted to join in.

Agitated from trying to figure out how to take Rusty's Strike card off the field however, "Dearka, just leave him. If he wants to join, he'll asks." Yzak snarled causing the blond to frown in exchange.

But the knowledge did convince Dearka to turn from Athrun to the rest of the guys still on the floor. _Yzak was right, in a way,_ thought Dearka. Athrun was the type who would never allow himself to get socially isolated in the first place.

"I guess you have a point." Deaka replied and returned to his spot.

_And so the raging 4-way battle continues... _

"Ha, I've destroyed the shield and Strike takes an additional 3000 damage. This means you won't be able to defend anymore."

"Oh, bad move Yzak. I attach Beam Saber and Lancer Darts to Blitz, increasing its attack power to 6500. And I attack Duel which had just removed its Assault Shroud."

"Oh, nice. You're in the red, Yzak. 400 life points left."

"WHAT!"

"Well, if you just keep taking Rusty head-on like that you'd obviously leave a lot of openings."

"You be quiet!"

"I'm just saying..."

"Did... anyone know... that... Cagalli's a girl?"

_So it had began..._

Four pair of eyes shifted to Athrun then back to their game without really caring much, but they were listening.

Drawing another card from his deck, "obviously, only an idiot would think otherwise." Yzak commented.

"The name's a dead give away." Rusty explained.

"The face." Nicol added.

"She stays at the girl's cabin." Dearka pointed.

This and that. Athrun could only pull on his hair. His face cried mentally-disturbed. "Well, I didn't know! I didn't know! I didn't know! And it was an accident. Cagalli fell from the tree... and then on my face... His- I mean- chest wasn't flat... There were boobs!"

Four pair of eyes grew wide followed by 24 cards slipping to the floor.

"Holy shit!" Rusty shouted.

"Holy shit?" Dearka changed, "dude! You lucky bastard! We outta give you a medal!"

Groaning, Athrun, like the soon dead, buried his face onto his pillow. "I'd probably get more than that."

And that's when overprotective brother, armed with a steel bat, barbarically kicked down the door. "Alright, where's the wiseguy who defiled my sister!"

****End 06/25/2012**


	16. Still a problem

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** Nice to know there are still some of you who are following the story. Thank you forthesakeofpeace, Princess, hira-nera, and Written-Sin for the review. :D

Sequel to "So what's the problem" because, apparently, Athrun just doesn't learn.

**Still a Problem**

* * *

><p>Barely been able to leave their room alive and now publicly announced as completely excused to participate in all outdoor activities for the rest of the summer, all thanks to Cagalli's brother beating him up; Athrun was just glad that the nurse and administrators had decided that it was not necessary to confine him inside the infirmary in spite how bad he looked― covered in bruises and bandages, or how his legs hurt every time he walked, or how his arms ached every time he tried to raise them, or how his stomach pained whenever he attempted to sit or stand.<p>

_Seriously_. How Cagalli's brother had not been kicked out from camp yet for violence was a mystery... _Must be because the Athhas are a huge sponsor too... which wasn't fair, really._

"Here you go, Athrun." His friend, Nicol said, kindly bringing him his dinner all the way from the mess hall counter.

"Thanks." Athrun replied.

"No problem. I just hope you get better soon so you could join in on the games." The boy smiled, and then he took his seat to join everyone at the table. Everyone meaning: Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, and Rusty. After sharing the same room, they tend to stick together.

"I hope so too." Athrun sighed, then "darn it." he cursed to himself when he accidentally dropped his spoon. Apparently, attempting to feed himself was going to hurt too.

And that's when Cagalli showed up causing Athrun to glance up at the girl when she deliberately stood in front of him, seemingly angry at him for some reason.

"Yes, I'm girl!" Cagalli announced, catching the attention of many all over the mess hall. "But that doesn't mean you should start ignoring me!"

Athrun was straight out confused. "But I'm not ignoring you."

"Liar!" The blonde barked, slamming both palms on the rectangular table. "You always show up for dodgeball before dinner, but today you didn't just because you stupidly realized I was a girl this morning!"

"That's not it. It's because I was in the infirmary." Athrun explained, but his effort had gone unnoticed by Cagalli when Dearka decided to butt in.

"Cut our friend some slack, will ya? Athrun just came out from a traumatizing experience of finding out that there exist girls that could have chests as flat as boards."

As it was, preteen girls frowned. Dearka high-fived Rusty while Cagalli stubbornly held back the tears of humiliation that were threatening to fall as several guys who overheard began snickering at her.

"Dearka, that's not nice. Take it back. Cagalli is not flat at all!" Taught to be the good boy he now was, Athrun quickly jumped to the rescue, ignoring the pain on his legs and stomach as he stood up.

"Oh just admit it, Athrun, You didn't know Cagalli was a girl because she had no boobs for show." Dearka insisted with a laugh.

"Cagalli's not flat, okay! They're just hidden under her shirt." And just to prove a point, Athrun instinctively grabbed Cagalli's chest, his hands searching, feeling and making out the mounds hidden under the loose red Tshirt. "Aha, see! See how her boobs fit right into my― uh― no― God, I'm sorry!" Athrun reflexively pulled back at the same time Cagalli bursted into tears.

Undeniable murmurs filled the hall. _Athrun Zala. Pervert at birth._

"Smooth, Zala. Real smooth." Yzak commented.

"I said I'm sorry! I didn't mean to touch her boobs!" Athrun wailed, and then from the corner of his eyes, all the way to the edge of the room, he fearfully caught the sight of Cagalli's overprotective brother gritting his teeth and approaching at him fast after conjuring up the very same steel bat under a table.

"Athrun, why won't you learn!"

****End 08/17/2012**


	17. The Dorm Scenario part1: Stars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.  
>Astrology taken from suite101 and starcana.<p>

**A/N: **I've written this piece a long time ago, threw it in the bin, and recently decided to bring it back. Well, probably pointless now that the Gundam Seed fandom has dwindled, but Wooh(does crank dat) the concept has yet to die on me so, hopefully, I'll still be able to recover some ideas and provide a couple of updates from time to time. Enjoy if you like. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Fun stuff : Flay Allster : <strong>**Pisces (march 15)**

Need for solitude, soft-hearted and self-sacrificing, addiction prone, brilliant and creative, changeable and magnetic, highly intuitive and emotionally intense, peace-loving and idealistic, prone to extremes.

Pisces is the sign of the fish... one swims up the river, the other swims down the river. The fish represent hidden depth, reincarnation, and continuous emotional currents. Pisces is a feminine water sign that is mutable, and known for compassion, romance, imagination, and intuition. Pisces is ruled by Neptune, the planet of mystery, deception, and illusions. The Pisces people are born with the gift of prophecy and vision. The Water element for this sign makes Pisces loyal, sensitive, and devoted. The fish are incredibly sentimental and overly imaginative. With all the soft qualities that make up a Pisces, less sensitive signs often mistake them as weak or spineless. Pisces is a spiritual sign and they seem to have very old souls. Many have some type of spiritual awakening in their life. In less balanced times during their lives, these gentle creatures can become escapists and lean towards overindulgence.

**The Dorm Scenario: Part1 (Stars)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Yzak, you're a Leo, right?"<p>

For a brief moment, Yzak pried his attention away from the several books spread out in front of him and narrowed his eyes at Flay from his study desk. "You know, just because I agreed to help you with research doesn't mean you can just slack off."

Ignoring his remark, on bed, Flay rolled over on her back and held up some girls' magazine above her face. "So you are a Leo, right?" Flay asked again.

Looking none too happy, Yzak blew out a short breath, returning to the books. "Yes. Why'd you ask?"

Flipping through a few pages, "Hmm… It says here that you and I are romantically incompatible, our star signs I mean. It's seems- there are a number of opposite qualities and although there may be attraction at first, it says here that a relationship between a Leo and a Pisces would never work."

Yzak was forced to raise an inquisitive brow as Flay continued, not that he actually believe in those astrological nonsense of course.

"Leo and Pisces have an extremely high _sexual_ chemistry though." Flay added, slapping the magazine close and turning to smirk at him, her just male friend. "At least I now know I can count on you to_ comfort_ me when I get heartbreaks, right?"

Yzak's jaw dropped automatically as he stared wide eye at the girl, who stretched herself out _sensually_ along his bed. _Was she suggesting what he thinks she's suggesting?_ Yzak pushed the books back, cheeks burning into deep shade of crimson.

Moments later, the rest of the boarders could hear sounds of interesting rhythmic thumping as of a heavy wooden headboard was repeatedly knocked against a wall.

The female had to scream. "Ah! Take it easy, Yzak! That hurts!"

"Get out of my room, you crazy woman!"

Flay ducked and hastily made her retreat out from the said room while the rest of her thick hardbound books followed after her.

The door slammed shut.

"Geez... I was only kidding! You could have just played along, you know! It's like you're not a guy at all! Man up, will you!" Flay hollered back, recomposed herself, and then bended down to collect the books that were now scattered roughly on the hallway. Once done, she turned her heels to leave when... "Hey, could I at least have my magazine back?"

Yzak seem to have thrown that too because a second later, she heard something hit the other side of the closed door.

Flay rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I'll come back tomorrow."

****To be continued? ... 06/26/2010**


	18. The Dorm Scenario part2: Good morning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.  
>Astrology taken from suite101 and starcana.<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun stuff : Yzak Joule : Leo (August 8)<strong>

Sensitive and moody, strong and athletic, creative and attentions seeking, confident and extroverted, vain, assertive and ambitious, passionate and protective, high need for excitement, a talent for leadership, a tendency toward self-indulgence and a high level of generosity.

Leo is the sign of the lion... the king of the jungle. Leos are full of strength, generosity, and leadership skills. Leo is a masculine fire sign and fixed. They are used to creating what they are looking for in life, but only on their terms. This sign is ruled by the sun, which conveys a bright sunny attitude, cheerfulness, and confidence. The more one applauds or compliments the lion, the gentler this pussycat becomes. Many Leos have a personality that shines with creativity, passion, and fierce ambition. They are good-hearted and true romantics.

**The Dorm Scenario: Part2 (Good Morning)**

* * *

><p>Early Saturday morning,<p>

"So what did Cosmicera say about Aquarius?" Miriallia added, right after leaving Waltfelds with fresh brewed coffee and a bag of buttermilk pancakes alongside Flay on their way back to the dormitory.

Carrying her own set of breakfast and coffee, Flay stopped at the crossing and turned to look at Miriallia. "Sorry Milly," She said with an apolitically smile as both girls watched out for incoming cars. "I haven't checked. I _had to_ leave the magazine with Yzak yesterday."

00000

Same time, but at a different place.

Yzak stood half naked in his bedroom. Surprisingly, _this morning started out pleasant,_ if he did say so himself.

After thirty-five minutes of refreshing hot shower, Yzak had finally attained a perfectly good mood. He toweled dried his hair and dropped the fabric to hang on his computer chair behind his polished pine table then crossed the arrangement of his room towards the direction of his clothes.

He placed his hand on his waist. And as he abandoned that towel onto his bed, so caught up with the sunny feeling, he faintly noticed that he had yet locked the door or that there were sounds of approaching footsteps and voices coming down the corridor, carrying little distinction, though clearly both female, until in the flash of an instant, his door swung wide open, to his utter shock, when Flay dashed into his room, _his room!,_ forcing him to dive down for a blanket, a towel, _whichever!_ To cover his nude lower half.

"Holy shit fuck, FLAY!"

Flay Allster stared up at Yzak Joule with a blink as if startled to see him there. "Oh, good morning Yzak. Did you get a goodnight sleep last night?" She beamed at him casually as if last night had been nothing out of the ordinary; _as if he was nothing;_ _as if he was not standing there naked in his room; as if he had not looked so breathtakingly handsome, or fabulously sexy despite his embarrassed state of too-close-to-naked attire of white unassuming terrycloth bath towel; or as if that at this moment, his physique had not looked so unlike those losers she'd ever gone out with, and more like a sizzling hot beast ready to take her for a stroll in his private garden!— _which kind of hurt his pride.

"Oh, don't mind me I just came here for the magazine. See?" She said, waving the_ stupid piece of crap_ after having picked it up from behind the door.

Yzak couldn't breathe, couldn't move or respond. When Flay skipped out the door with magazine at hand, it was only then did Yzak saw Miriallia there making him more dumbfounded.

Making matters worst, before disappearing with Flay, the brunette looked back, grinned, winked, and wave at him! "Oh Yzak, nice bod."

That was when realization struck. Yzak's mouth dropped open—in utter shock. He glanced down to his bare chest to his abdominal muscles and ventured lower down to his towel then groaned, frowning. _Just how much of him had those two seen?_

Once his door was shut close, Yzak stared at the spot where the girls last stood, forever, it seemed, and realizing that since they had walked into his presence he had not moved his feet.

Snapping out of it, Yzak stress tousled his hair and locked the door. Grabbing some pants and a dress shirt from the cabinet, he made his retreat to his bathroom, yes, _retreat_, thinking it would be way better to finish up in there.

_Really, just shit._

****To be continued?... 10/05/2010**


	19. The Dorm Scenario part3: Better him than

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.  
>Astrology taken from suite101 and starcana.<p>

**A/N: **I- I really shouldn't be doing fanfiction right now! OTL

Yes, I apologize for the bad grammar!

* * *

><p><strong>Fun stuff : Athrun Zala : Scorpio (Oct 29)<strong>

Secretive and intuitive, a tendency toward extremes, strength in the face of adversity, brave and cool under pressure, need for power and control, prone to suspicion and vengefulness, self-sacrificing, intriguing and wary, independent and hard working.

Scorpio is the sign of the scorpion. They are magnetic, forceful, sexual, and spiritual. Once you have been stung by a scorpion...it's hard to get them out of your skin. Scorpions are incredibly passionate, persistent, and intense. This sign is ruled by Pluto, the planet of transformations and regenerative forces in life. Scorpio is a female water sign and is fixed, which creates a very determined person with great power. The Water element of their strong emotions runs deep and powerful. Some Scorpions are known for being terribly secretive, insanely jealous, or even violent. Often at times, they might seem as if they are impassive or unapproachable but their obsessive emotions, like the tides of the ocean, come at you in full force. They also love a good mystery, so the less you reveal about yourself, the more they will be inclined to try and figure you out.

**The Dorm Scenario: Part3 (Better Him than Her) **

* * *

><p>A supposedly quiet day at Waltfelds.<p>

"BOooring..." Sitting behind Athrun with his chair on reverse, Dearka announced with an intentional yawn for the nth time that afternoon. "Come on, Athrun. Let's hit the gym instead, huh? Athrun?"

Poke.

"Come on, man... don't start ignoring me now... You're so whipped, you know that?"

Poke.

"I mean- agreeing to work on Cagalli's papers when she's not even your girlfriend. I bet while you're doing her work here, she's out there having fun with the girls and attracting guys."

Poke. Poke.

"Athrun?... Gym... gorgeous girls there."

The blond poked his buddy again.

Unable to focus, Athrun stared blankly down at the papers scattered in front of him. And if Dearka had finally hit a nerve, it mustn't have showed on his impassive drool-worthy face because little could anyone tell, he was indefinitely flinching inside, indefinitely.

Unable to take it anymore, Athrun removed his reading glasses and finally pulled away from the towering books for the first time in hours. He frowned at the Dearka. "Dearka, why am I the only one you're pestering?"

This was, unfortunately, true because Yzak was there and so was Rusty and Nicol. Yzak was studying on the next table while Rusty and Nicol where lounging in the sofas, free and doing their own thing, but apparently Dearka chose to ignore the rest of their friends and stick to Athrun alone.

Dearka smirked as if the answer hadn't been obvious enough. "Because you're the babe-magnet."

Athrun lowered his eyes at the male, sounding less sarcastic than he had hoped. He turned his attention back to the books and papers. "Riigghhtt... I'm busy. Go bother someone else."

"Oh, come on Athrun." Dearka poked him again.

"Busy." Athrun waved off, silently irritated.

"I'm not leaving if you don't come with me, you know." Dearka bantered.

And so..._ Shit, _thought Athrun. _Shit. Double shit. Triple shit._ If this keeps up he wouldn't get any work done and not just Cagalli's projects but any of his own as well. _Shit._ Athrun problematically stared down at his papers yet again until he remembered something that might help.

To be honest, Athrun Zala wasn't really the type to go around starting trouble, but he really needed to get Dearka off his back. And if he were to choose between Cagalli's disappointment and Yzak attempting to rip his limb off. No competition whatsoever. He'd chose the latter.

"Dearka, why don't you go bother Yzak, Nicol, or Rusty instead? Ask them to accompany you at the gym. Ask Yzak about Miriallia or something..."

"Haha." Dearka laughed, carefree. "Seriously, what would Yzak know about Milly?"

Behind his own tower of books, Yzak's shoulders tensed. Lying on the sofa, Rusty covered his face with the newspaper as to pretend that he was asleep. Nicol quickly put-on his headphones, bluntly implying that whatever happens he had nothing to do with it.

Dearka turned left and right. "Oi, what's with those reaction suppose to mean?" The blond demanded as he stood up, alarmingly curious now. "Someone tell me something I don't know!"

Sighing, "Miriallia personally came here this morning to ask Yzak to model for her..." Athrun said finally causing Dearka to take a step back from shock, and Yzak to angrily bolt from his seat.

"Damn you, traitor! You said you weren't going to tell!" Yzak growled, grabbing Athrun by the collar but Athrun wasn't finish...

"...Butt-naked."

****To be continued? ... 04/18/2012**


	20. The Dorm Scenario part4: Modeling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.  
>Astrology taken from suite101 and starcana.<p>

**A/N: **To my dear readers- sorry for the mess. But now that the issue have been brought up, I've decided to leave the latest updates alone on the last page for a span of a month maybe(or whenever I get a new addition done) before re-organizing the TOC. Cool? Cool. :P

Big thanks to those who reviewed!

Yes, I apologize for the bad grammar!

* * *

><p><strong>Fun stuff : Dearka Elsman : Aries (Mar 29)<strong>

Extroverted, friendly, altruistic, optimistic, independent, spontaneous, playful, entrepreneurial, competitive, courageous, sometimes combative and always adventurous.

As the first sign of the tropical zodiac governed by Mars, the planet of activity and assertiveness, Aries is seasonally associated with spring which accordingly represents a strong, sometimes creative thrust and powerful expression of energy. Aries people have a tendency to leap before looking and to take risks that shock more cautious types. This is a very physically courageous sign, so it is not surprising that many Aries people gravitate toward risky professions. Aries people are also emotionally courageous to the point of recklessness and will change their entire lives on a whim in order to follow some dream or romantic inclination.

**The Dorm Scenario: Part4 (Modeling) **

* * *

><p>Dearka switched on the lights to the actually quite plain classroom before deciding to take a step inside.<p>

_So this is what the photography studio in campus looks like,_ thought Dearka as he glanced around. For a start- he was alone. It was his first time here. And quite disappointingly, other than the obvious studio-type setup like props, camera, backdrop, and those square box-like-umbrella light equipment things, etc etc in one corner... Maybe he was hoping to catch Miriallia by surprise or maybe he was hoping for a more professional-looking environment than the typical white walls, markerboards, and armchairs type of classroom.

_Oh right, if he recalled correctly, Milly called those umbrella-thing softbox or something._ ...

"Dearka," Miriallia drawled. "What are you doing here?"

The said male turned his head quickly to see his _queen_, appearing at the same entrance from which he came in. She was carrying a camera lens. And he watched her set that down then throw rock on paper as she remembered.

"Did Yzak say what time he was going to show up?"

Once they were both settled within the classroom and the door was closed, Dearka's composure cracked. His voice trembled with anger as he spoke,

"What were you expecting? Of course Yzak isn't going to show up. ... I still can't believe you actually just walked-up to the guys and asked my best friend to model for you. Naked! I repeat. My best friend! Naked! Modeling for you! ... You know I like you, right?" Forget the last. It was outright impossible for Miriallia not to know because unlike the rest of his pals, Dearka Elsman had always been open and obvious about his emotions, especially towards her.

Looking up at air and crossing her arms with disappointment, "Oh, and to think I was looking forward to it too." Miriallia replied simply after hearing only what she wanted to hear. "Hey Dearka, do you think you could convince Yzak to model for me? He is, after all, your best friend."

Dearka stared at Miriallia. Stunned. Stupefied. Aghast.

_How could she be so calm and serious about this at the same time?_

"Forget Yzak!"

Miriallia seemed to have shrugged that off too, tuning him out on purpose.

"Well, I guess I could always resort to blackmail ... or I could-"

"I said forget about Yzak! What's so great about his sickly pallor anyway!" Dearka interjected, interrupting her. "Use my body!" Dearka proclaimed, tearing off the front of his dress shirt and giving himself up to his owner like a sacrificial offering.

****To be continued? ... 05/11/2012**


	21. The Dorm Scenario part5: Slumber party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.  
>Astrology taken from suite101 and starcana.<p>

**A/N:** I'll run out of Fun Stuff eventually...

Anyways, feel free to share ideas or ask questions if you have any, okay? Questions give me story ideas sometimes. :) Reviews are appreciated.

And lastly, I apologizes for bad grammar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun stuff : Lacus Clyne : Aquarius (Feb 5)<strong>

Friendly and sociable, a humanitarian, honest and loyal, unconventional and inventive, independent and stubborn, the intellectual idealist, tactless, unemotional and detached.

Aquarius is the sign of the water bearer... A person who is an idealistic thinker who more than any other sign is drawn to the concept of living life outside the box. Aquarius is a masculine air sign that is fixed, which enable them to have very strong opinions and firm beliefs. This sign is ruled by the planet of Uranus, focuses on change, invention, and the unexpected. Aquarius people are usually known for their outrageousness and their determination to be unlike anyone else. They thrive on being different, unique, and even rebellious. They tend to do better around a crowd than by themselves. Being around people tends to help them take their minds off of their own troubles. Usually, they are better at giving advice than taking it.

**The Dorm Scenario: Part5 (Slumber Party) **

* * *

><p>Athrun, Rusty, and Yzak were outside and on their way back when they saw the 15in x 6ft banner being hang-up in front of their dormitory building.<p>

"Looks like Lacus is throwing one of her slumber parties again..." Yzak frowned.

"It seems to be getting quite popular with the girls too..." Rusty said, neutral, after spotting five more girls approach the register to sign up for it.

"Well, Lacus is bright, wonderful and a kind person... Who wouldn't want to befriend her?" Athrun said causing Yzak to roll his eyes.

"Whatever. What I hate is how random women are suddenly allowed to enter the dorm!"

Rusty was forced to roll his eyes next.

"Oh come on, they probably just came here to learn how to put on make-up and stuff. What's the worst that can happen, girls stealing a picture of you in your underwear?" Rusty chuckled.

"Exactly!" Yzak pointed. "Some women just don't have any sense of decency!"

"You sound like this have happened before." Rusty laughed at loud, making fun of Yzak while overlooking Athrun's heavyweight silence. "Relax, will you? I bet- you wouldn't be complaining about decency if it were Flay who wanted your photo."

"Shut up!"

00000

Meanwhile, somewhere at University ground.

"Oh Milly, will you be attending Lacus' party next weekend?" Flay asked after coincidentally running into her friend at a hallway.

The blue-eyed brunette squared her books.

"Of course. You have to admit, Lacus gives excellent advices; even Cagalli said she is going again."

00000

Early on the night of the slumber party, past experience led Athrun to close his windows and lock his door.

Carelessness got Rusty's picture taken.

Inside Lacus' bedroom, Cagalli crossed her legs and attentively jotted down all of Lacus' pointers onto her notebook as did the rest of the girls who've attended.

"... and that's how you make guys buy you lunch, coffee, and do your term paper for free." Lacus explained, smiling angelically at her students. "Any questions?"

****To be continued? ... 07/10/2012**


	22. The Dorm Scenario part6: Roommates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.  
>Astrology taken from suite101 and starcana.<p>

**A/N:** So here's Taurus. hehehe

I apologize for bad grammar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun stuff : Kira Yamato : Taurus (May 18)<strong>

Stable and balanced, practical and reliable, warmhearted and lovers of peace, persistent and determined, resentful and inflexible, self-indulgent and greedy

Taurus offers dependability and security. The bull is a fixed sign - making them stubborn and bull-headed. Ruled by Venus, they are usually quite attracted to beauty and luxury, especially when it concerns their own possessions... meaning material things and/or people. Noted as a feminine sign, they are very generous and creative. Their earthy element may have them appear as being a slow mover - but it is a slow pace that keeps them on the right track. They like to take their time on making decisions and believe that this aids them in making the best investments, whether in a financial or romantic situation. The bull tends to be quite private, and more of a listener - frustrating those who need more communication. These folks are patient, strong, sincere, loyal and have tons of common sense.

**The Dorm Scenario: Part6 (Roommates) **

* * *

><p>"Kira, you still awake?" Athrun whispered, glancing up from the book he was reading.<p>

It was late at night when Kira Yamato decided to hit the sack, and Athrun curiously surveyed his best friend before expressing a surge of relief when his guess had been confirmed. _Finally!_ He thought. He thought his roommate was never going to sleep.

Athrun closed the paperback and then his lamp. Carefully, he sneaked out of their room and within awhile tiptoed back, carrying-in the magazine he had bought and hid under the common room sofa cushion this morning until Kira stirred on bed.

Panic ridden, Athrun practically leaped onto his own bed then and skillfully threw the evidence under the furniture piling it with the rest of his junks down there in one smooth motion.

"Athrun?" The brunet murmured.

Athrun guiltily stilled at once before turning to face his roommate. "Yes, Kira?" He smiled anxiously, fearing Kira had actually caught him. Him, Athrun Zala of all people, sneaking such a magazine into their room! Especially after all the trouble he'd went through to buy it!

Kira's lips curved into a leisurely smile. "Hamburgers..." He drawled.

_Oh.._. Athrun couldn't help but sweat-drop at that. _Well, good thing Kira didn't see then._

"Juicy ones?" he asked, deciding to humor the guy.

"Mmm..."

And by the time Kira was sleeping soundly again, having enough adventures for one day, Athrun decided to turn in for the night as well. He pulled up the covers and turned to his side, away from his friend, thinking it would be much better to risk looking at the magazine tomorrow when Kira's not there.

00000

The following afternoon, it was a typical boys day at Waltfelds until Kira decided to burst into the coffee shop, whirling a rolled-up periodical in his fist.

"Athrun!" He yelled, slapping the print on top of the coffee table positioned in between Athrun, Dearka, Rusty, Nicol, and Yzak. "What the hell is this!" he demanded, disapproval made his tone unusually harsh as he pointed at the thing causing the guys to lean over to have a look. And having recognize the magazine, Dearka's lips curved into an O, Rusty and Nicol raised a brow at the same time Athrun and Yzak winced.

Apparently, it was a _Cosmicera_. The very same 'for girls' magazine Flay had been seen carrying around a few days back.

"I found this under your bed!" Kira announced.

'What were you doing snooping under my bed!' was what Athrun wanted to say but...

"Are you gay, Athrun?" Kira asked interrogatively.

"What the fuck, Kira!" Athrun reacted flabbergasted.

"Now, that I think about it..." Kira went on gesturing a thinking pose. "I remember seeing chick flicks inside your desk drawers." He said causing the rest of the guys to snicker on the side.

"Those were Lacus'!" Athrun defended.

"I remember seeing gay soundtracks too. That explains a lot."

"Those are Lacus' too!'

"On your fingerprint protected laptop?"

At that, Athrun could only blink. For a moment, nothing registered and then it all came rushing back. _This was inane! _Nothing but a big misunderstanding! He wasn't gay! But Kira was starting to sound convincing! And there was no way in hell he was leaving this issue unclear! He'll have to use the trump card, just as he always did for every dumb fights that had ever happened between him and Kira.

So before Kira could come up with anymore ideas, Athrun inhaled and sighed. He stared at his roommate pleadingly as if he should know better. Card level: _friendship._

"Kira, we've been best friends since Kindergarten. You don't seriously think I'm gay right?"

Kira stared Athrun as if his face, their lifelong relationship, held all the answers and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, Athrun..." he said in a lost sort of way.

"It's okay, Kira." Athrun injected. Kira did not need to say more; he had felt the sincerity. And he couldn't help but return a forgiving smile until his eyes grew from the shock.

"I seriously think you're GAY."

****To be continued? ... 07/17/2012**


	23. The Dorm Scenario part7: Payback

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.  
>Astrology taken from horoscopecompatibility and starcana.<p>

**A/N:** Don't really have the time to work on a long chapter, but I wanted to keep some of my stories moving at least. So quicky-quicky addition all in good fun.

Generals3 would be up next and then A Terrible Beauty again after that (hoping that I could sort out ideas and come up with a decent chapter.)

Take note that Cagalli and Kira are not brother and sister here(The Dorm Scenario), but they still share the same birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun stuff : Cagalli Yula Athha : Taurus (May 18)<strong>

Stable and balanced, practical and reliable, warmhearted and lovers of peace, persistent and determined, resentful and inflexible, self-indulgent and greedy

Taurus offers dependability and security. The bull is a fixed sign - making them stubborn and bull-headed. Ruled by Venus, they are usually quite attracted to beauty and luxury, especially when it concerns their own possessions... meaning material things and/or people. Noted as a feminine sign, they are very generous and creative. Their earthy element may have them appear as being a slow mover - but it is a slow pace that keeps them on the right track. They like to take their time on making decisions and believe that this aids them in making the best investments, whether in a financial or romantic situation. The bull tends to be quite private, and more of a listener - frustrating those who need more communication. These folks are patient, strong, sincere, loyal and have tons of common sense.

**The Dorm Scenario: Part7 (Payback) **

* * *

><p>Later. After three long grueling hours of trying to convince Kira he wasn't gay and, <em>finally<em>, having successfully pushed that issue aside... Athrun threw himself in one of the many one-seat sofa around the coffee shop and began scanning through his new magazine. And that's when he found it. The very and only reason why he swallowed his man-pride and bought a girl's magazine in the first place.

Athrun couldn't help but hold onto his breath as he began to read.

**'Taurus(you) and Scorpio(him) Love Compatibility'**

_Cagalli the Taurus and he the Scorpio._**  
><strong>

**'Rating:** 9/10! LOVE LOVE LOVE

**'Element:** Earth and Water - The elements to which you belong are essentially compatible. Scorpio has a way of washing away your fears, and you find it easy to understand and re-route his powerful passion into a tremendously satisfying romance.

**Qualities**: Both of you are somewhat set in your ways, but there is almost no one as good at relieving your insecurities and fears than him. Your signs are at opposite poles of the Zodiac, but you both have basically the same motivations.

**Love and Romance: **Scorpios are among the most passionate in the Zodiac, but this passion is not usually what they display; they keep it inside for the right place and the right time. A Taurus on the other hand, is equally passionate about things, but they are usually different things. These two highly passionate signs attract each other like magnets, and when they get together there usually is no turning back. He is fascinated by the Taurus, and you are exactly what he has been looking for, probably for a very long time. A Taurus in love can be quite possessive, but Scorpio will usually enjoy being the object of that possessiveness. Both of you are loyal and responsible Fixed Signs, and even when your opinions vary, you'll find ways to make up for them.

**Summary:** The elements match and the qualities are the same; your ruling planets are complimentary and Pluto brings in the element of depth and transformation; a relationship with a Scorpio can change your life in many ways. If you don't mind the aura of mystery that surrounds him, you can turn this into a five star relationship.

Sitting up right, Athrun stared up at the article, clear in black Steiner typeface. And the surprise caused him to gape. "Scorpio and Taurus are compatible..." Athrun unconsciously mumbled to himself as the fact sank in.

"Scorpio and Taurus are compatible!" Athrun announced, jumping out of his seat in celebration. YES! "Cagalli and I are compatible!" He continued by going around the room and shoving the article in front of his friends' faces.

_Hope! Proof! And in your face!_

This was the testament that Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha were meant to be together!

"Congratulations." Nicol just laughed when Athrun incidentally made Dearka kiss the magazine.

Kira just had to laugh too when it was his turn to be shoved in the face. Of course, he swept the periodical away before it could smother him. "I get it already. Congratulations."

Can't help overhearing the fun, Andrew Waltfeld smiled behind the marble counter. "You and Athha, ey? Congratulations."

Athrun turned to the owner. Overjoyed. "You heard that right, Mr. Waltfeld. Scorpio and Taurus are love compatible! Cagalli and I are 90% compatible!"

"Or you and Kira..." Yzak shrugged- added- corrected at the sofas causing everyone to go silent, Athrun to stone and Kira to spurt out his coffee. Horrifyingly, it was only then Kira suddenly remembered he was a Taurus too! He and Athrun's mighty love interest shared the same birthday which meant he and Athrun were 90% _freakin'_ compatible too!

****To be continued? ... 09/18/2012**


	24. String Bikinis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Summary:** Yzak Joule will never understand women and most certainly he would never understand Flay. YF

**A/N:** This short doesn't make much sense, but yeah... bwuahahahahaha. For the fun!

I apologize for bad grammar.

**String Bikinis**

* * *

><p><em>Focus, Dammit! Focus!... Don't think dirty thoughts!... No, better yet, don't think at all! ….. Dammit, I said don't think! <em>Yzak firmly instructed to himself as he stood there, suddenly aware of his own semi-nudity. His face heated beyond capacity while he awkwardly shielded Flay's body with his arms somewhere between eight and nine minutes.

Two weeks ago, he and the gang had decided to rent a seaside resort in order to get away from all the stress in the city. So here they were.

Being good girl friends, Cagalli and Miriallia had told Flay not to wear a string bikini because it wouldn't be practical for the fun and activities. On a different note, he being Flay's good guy friend also warned her against wearing one because it would show off too much unnecessary skin.

But Flay, willful as she was, wore a string bikini to the beach anyway, an all white set, insisting that she wanted to dress less to impress. _Impress? ... Impress who!? _Yzak wanted to shout._ Cagalli? Stellar? Lacus? Kira? Dearka? Athrun? Sai? Some other lowlife on the beach!?_

Why anyone would want to wear something so skimpy to let others wish they were naked instead was beyond him.

To be fair though, Flay did look irresistibly hot in her white bikini. She had a slender waist and slim, shapely legs, but her breasts and hips were plump and womanly. She had a bad girl's body. Admittedly, he had trouble taking his eyes off her all day that was until... they were all fooling around at sea and where— the strings of her bikini top had snapped off.

While the rest were preoccupied with running after the inflated ball, Flay was quick to turn around. She instinctively covered herself, tried to escape before anyone could notice something was wrong. But then her legs fumbled, and he caught her with both his arms around her, his chest to her chest. Yzak stared, shocked and dazed. _And hers were amazingly soft and warm and it made him forget everything._

"Please, don't say anything!" Flay whispered to him with a shriek before sagging her mortified face against his body.

_The hell was he suppose to do now!?_

_Don't think dirty thoughts! _

_Stop being a pervert!_

"Hey, you two," Rusty's call jerked his mind of the gutter. "If you're done falling in love, we'll be at the diner, okay?" The redhead male finished, grinning along with everyone who had made it back to shore.

"Yeah, Yeah," _bastard_. "Just get out of here already!" _Dammit!_

Yzak watched the gang disappear and as they trotted away, he heard laughter.

Flay kept her hands fisted in-between him and her, probably fighting the urge to cry.

_What? What? So was it Rusty she wanted to impress? Well, who was it that wanted to wear the skimpy bikini in the first place?_

But feeling bad for her yet having no idea how to comfort her, Yzak twisted and looked at the sky for the first time.

"You know..." Yzak sighed.

"Don't, don't say it!" Flay hissed.

_Everybody's gone. If she would just calm down, he could let go and get her a shirt or something._

"You're boobs... are really huge..."

It took Flay a few seconds to get the point, but then she snapped up her head, face starting to blush. She pushed away instantly as though he'd wronged her then slapped his face.

****End 06/05/2013**


	25. String Bikinis 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Summary:** Yzak may not understand Flay, but he certainly knows how to piss-off Athrun.

**Warning: **May contain randomness, prev-ness, stupidity, swearing etc etc...

Updating what I can while I still can. enjoy. I apologize for bad grammar.

**String Bikinis 2**

* * *

><p>After stressing through an hour of the most awkward struggle and pointless argument of their life to save what Flay thought was left of her dignity, the two of them had managed to show-up together at the diner where their friends were as if nothing had happened... except for his cheek, which was still a bright sore red from the slap.<p>

They had permanently lost her swim top to the sea so Flay had to change into another outfit- a playsuit while he settled for a plain button-up shirt and white shorts.

Flay parted from his side the instant she spotted the girls. Yzak scanned the gathering with a frown, and then he spotted them.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Dearka began, the food suddenly less appealing the moment Yzak arrived.

"What happened to your cheek?" Nicol added, at least seeming to show some real concern regarding his face.

"It's nothing." Tired and grumpy, Yzak paused in front of the guys table, then dragged out an empty chair.

"You tried to hit on Flay, didn't you? It was written all over your face this morning," Rusty teased, laughed and nudged. "Couldn't get your hands off her after seeing her in that sexy bikini, can you?"

Yzak's cheeks flushed bright red. _Had he been openly staring at Flay like some huge pervert? He hoped not! _"Oh go to hell! I didn't hit on her. Something just came up, okay?"

"But you wanted to," Dearka laughed, wiggling a brow.

"Fuck off, Dearka! I said nothing happened!" Yzak retorted.

"Obviously, something happened though," Kira said, referring to the slap mark.

But there was no explaining it. Flay was going to go ballistic on him if he told anyone about what happened. Girls can be scary and never made too much sense. That Yzak knew. A man could go crazy trying to figure them out, trying to brave every blow, do the right thing, hang tough.

"Fine! I tried to hit on her." Yzak lied, hoping everyone would just drop it and change topic. He guessed wrong.

"No way. Impossible." Dearka waved the idea away.

"What? So I can't hit on her now? Make up your damn minds!"

"I just don't see it happening," Kira shook his head.

"Nope," Nicol added.

"Sorry," Rusty sighed.

"Everyone's right," Athrun insisted. "I've seen how you are with females and it's just impossible. You're too blunt. Too unromantic. Besides, even if it's a girl you've known for a long time like Flay, Lacus, or Milly, you wouldn't have the guts."

"Excuse me!? Don't put me in the same category in the likes of you! I may not get chased around by girls all the time but I certainly can get any girl I want if I want to, unlike your loser ass!"

"Yzak, don't joke around," Dearka sighed.

"Who's joking!?" Yzak barked at Dearka.

"Okay then, prove it." Athrun challenged heatedly.

"Fine. Watch me!" Yzak glared at Athrun- at everyone, then jerked out of his chair and began to scan the room for a target. When he found her, he crossed the room and stopped in front of the girl. "Cagalli, you. Me. Outside. Seven minutes make-out. Right now."

This made Cagalli look up for a moment, caused some of the girls to drop their spoon and forks, and some to choke from the surprise; the guys on the other side were just drop-dead shock because everyone of them knew Athrun had a crush on the blonde tomboy since like- forever.

Cagalli shifted her jaw and considered his words, her eyes turning from Yzak first to the girls, to the guys, to Yzak back again then shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

The world was in chaos as Cagalli proceeded to step out and Yzak followed her two feet away. Athrun looked like he's out to murder his friend, if it weren't for the other guys literally trying to talk him out of it and holding him back.

The door eased open and Yzak glanced over his own shoulder to flaunt one last grimace. _I win._

00000

Outside, in a dark corridor.

Cagalli stood, suddenly thin-lipped and businesslike. "A pleasure doing business with you. Let's do this again sometime," she said, receiving her promised pay.

"Fifty bucks is pretty steep for a fake make-out but damn," Yzak shrugged then smiled. "The look on Athrun's face sure is worth it."

****End? 12/31/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>What's next for Petiks: <strong>(in no particular order)

1. All is Not Lost (Afternoon Tea) - Of course Lenore Zala wasn't just going to let Ezalia Joule outdo her.

2. The Dorm Scenario part8 (Gay) - the next installment for the ongoing DORM one-shots.

3. Something else.


	26. String Bikinis 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

Thanks for the reviews. :D

**Summary:** There's just no arguing with women.

**Warning: **May contain randomness, prev-ness, stupidity, swearing etc etc... All in good fun.

**String Bikinis 3**

* * *

><p>Entering the hotel, the lounge adjoining the men's bedrooms was small but well furnished with a pleasant prospect of the front beach from its single window.<p>

Yzak was just settling himself in as the rest of his friends, when the ringing of his smartphone drew his attention. Pulling the device from his pocket, he unlocked the screen and checked the message. It was from Flay, he realized, then frowned in confusion.

_"Meet me behind the Ice Creamery ALONE. NOW!"_

While everyone else took dibs on a couch and sat back as though glued to the cushions, Yzak's brows furrowed._ Wonder what Flay wants._

Setting the phone aside, he met the guys' expectant gaze.

"Message from your mom?" Dearka guessed.

_Not exactly_, but Yzak regarded the situation speculatively for a moment, then gave a small nod, as though coming to a sudden decision. "Yeah... I should give her a call. I'll be out for a while."

The guys nodded, and before Yzak could listen to what they began talking about, he stepped out the room and closed the door behind him.

00000

And now outside, though he strove to withhold it, Yzak could feel his foul mood. He wasn't angry at Flay for calling him out. But for whatever reason, it had been clear, from her message, that this was going to be no friendly chat.

Of course, he was willing to give Flay the benefit of the doubt and wait and see what she actually wanted because she was far too good a friend. But_ seriously_, if this was about her virtue again and what happened between them earlier, he'd rather go beat-up a boulder. Not that anybody could blame him.

For the last time— Was it his fault her bikini strap snapped off? _No!_ Was it his fault that she rammed into him on her attempt to retreat? _No!_ Was it his fault that she has a _very fine _pair of breasts? _No! Christ, it was an accident! It's not like he fondled them! _Did she REALLY had to slap him? No_!_ Flay could argue and be upset with him all she wants, but he would simply tell her the truth this time. She must find out sooner or later that women can't always be right, and perhaps sooner would be better. His decision made, he walked briskly toward the meeting place.

The beach at back of the ice-cream shop was dark and secluded, but when Yzak walked closer to the beach, the moonlight reined to reveal Flay stood facing the sea, arms folded against her chest, and her thick, red hair disarrayed by blasts of cold wind.

Next, Yzak approached her and called out impatiently. "Okay, I'm here. So what's this about?"

This caught Flay's attention and she turned around. Then rather than look grateful that he actually showed up, the girl pursed her lips in an expression that looked peeved. Yzak barely had time to assume what the deal was before Flay strode toward him, and shoved him on the chest. Confusion hit Yzak like a wall. _What did he do wrong now!?_

"You!" She started. To Yzak's surprise, he actually took a step back. "You insensitive, womanizing, perverted jerk! And just after you touched me! Do you like her!? Are you two secretly going out!?"

Still struggling to understand why she was so angry at him, Yzak stared at Flay open mouthed, uncharacteristically, at a loss for words.

"Well?" She prompted, her voice still angry. "Answer me! Are you or are you not dating Cagalli?"

"What? Of course not!" Yzak broke in.

"You made out with her!"

"It was a joke! I wanted to piss off Athrun!" _Why was he even justifying himself?_

"How could you be so insensitive to my situation!"

"Wait, what?"

"You- you touched my body and saw me naked! And you're acting like its no big deal!"

"Gad, for the last time that wasn't my— hey, hey, don't cry! Why are you crying!?" He asked in sudden concern.

"I'll never get married now!" Flay sobbed aloud. "I've been defiled! No one would want me anymore!"

"What on earth are you even talking about!? You're beautiful and smart! Anyone would be lucky to have you!"

"You don't believe that!" She argued.

"Yes, I do!"

"If that's the case then—" Flay seized this perfect opening. Though a trace of tear showed in her eyes, she grinned engagingly. Then without warning, she grabbed his shirt, pulled his mouth down, and kissed him. For an infinitesimal moment, Yzak froze. He had no idea what to do with himself. Then after a long, ecstatic moment out of time, Flay reluctantly drew back.

She gazed up at him, her rosy, swollen lips parted, her eyes serious. "We're dating now. So don't you dare go flirting with anyone else, got it?"

Yzak stared at her dumbly, breathlessly, dazedly. "Yes, ma'am."

****End? 11/11/2014**


	27. All is Not Lost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Summary:** Ezalia Joule decides to get Yzak a private tutor for who knows what reason. A wound to his pride, Yzak just aims to get rid of her.

**Warning: **May contain randomness, prev-ness, stupidity, swearing etc etc...

I apologize for bad grammar. I know I'm doing some things wrong. Informal much?

**All is Not Lost **

* * *

><p>Class was over.<p>

And just as the teacher had stepped out of their classroom, Rusty Mckenzie had immediately turned around on his seat. He threw a glance at the seatmate behind him, who was packing his books and getting ready to head home.

"Hey Yzak, I heard— from a fairly reliable source that your mom got you private tutor." Rusty said with the whimsical smirk of a teen who had recently discovered something interesting about someone else.

Where Rusty had heard this rumor, no one knows. Was it accurate? _Yes._

But since this tutor business was his current disgracing secret, Yzak Joule threw Rusty a damning glance, looking like he was about to strangle his classmate for _singing_ until their friends Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman, and Nicol Amalfi appeared beside them, ready to leave school too.

"Your mom got you a tutor? Sucks." Swinging his bag over one shoulder, Athrun commented with a chuckle after overhearing the news.

Yzak rolled his eyes at this, taking offense. He and Athrun had this friendly rivalry-thing going on since kindergarten. Not just them, but their moms also. "Oh sure, Zala, laugh all you want now, but wait until your mom hears about this and gets you one too!"

"Not going happen." Athrun countered confidently. "I already promised my mom I'd attend cram school next year."

"Well, so did I!" Yzak raged. "Then this happened!"

"But why would you need tutoring? You always get straight As," Dearka, the most easygoing out of them, added.

"The hell would I know!? Half the time, I don't even know what my mother's thinking!"

"Maybe she's just worried about you and wanted you get a head start to make sure you get accepted into a good University. You know how parents are with their only child." Nicol suggested. Being the kindest one in their group, Nicol likes to seek goodness in everyone.

_Nicol's theory was total crap though. _

"Or not!" Yzak shot back.

"Or who cares?" Rusty interrupted them all. "Yzak's tutor's a student from Archangel High!"

The truth made Yzak cringe.

_Damn cat's out of the bag_. And the rest of the males raised their eyebrows at this; all suddenly finding new respect for Ezalia Joule.

"Woahh, seriously!? That all girls school? Dude," Dearka gasped, glancing at Yzak. "The girls there are all hot and prestigious! What does she look like?"

"What does it matter!?" Yzak snapped irritably.

"You're in luck, Dearka, because I just so happen to have a photo of her right here." Rusty grinned, showing the group a candid shot of a pretty red-head laughing along with her equally pretty friends.

"Wow, she's really pretty." Nicol admired after having a good look.

"She's totally hot and her friends too!" Dearka added, excited.

Seething with outrage, and not the lease bit interested in girls and dating like his friends were, Yzak shouldered his bag. He was perfectly comfortable being single. He would have confiscated the picture if he cared, but he didn't. "_Tsk._ Prestigious my ass! So what does that make us? Commoners?" He retorted blandly, rolling his eyes at their ignorance. "Even my grades are way higher than hers!"

"You should arrange a group date. Ask her to introduce us to her hot friends," Dearka continued animatedly as the friends walked into the hallway. Yzak merely glared at him. As ridiculous as it may sound, Dearka never once had a girlfriend. None of them had, actually. Not so uncommon for boys growing up in an all boys private school.

"If you're so desperate to meet girls then go ask her yourself!"

Once at the main entrance, the sunshine had disappeared, and solid gray clouds were gathering overhead. They all began taking out their umbrellas.

"Good idea!" Dearka replied. "Does she tutor you every night? I could drop by your place on Thursday and—"

"Forget it! I'm scaring her off today." Yzak snorted causing Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, and Rusty to exchange short glances.

"What?" Yzak shouted. The looks the guys were making were disconcerting. "My mom wouldn't get rid of her, so might as well rid of her myself!"

Still with the unsettling glances.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No offense, guys, just so we are clear." Rusty valiantly voiced out. "If I could, I'd rather spend my days with a pretty girl than hangout with you lot."

And no offense was taken that day... except one.

00000

_Plunk, plunk, plunk._

The rain was falling harder and heavier.

Two and a half hours later, Yzak used the remote control to raise the volume of the HDTV in his bedroom, groaning. He was lounging on the sofa when his tutor Flay Allster stood at the frame of his door in her uniform, soaking wet from head to toe. Her appearance infuriated him. She had the nerve to still show her face even after he had proved her to be a _big fat failure_ as his tutor, time and time again, for the past three weeks!

He was better than her in Math, Science, Chemistry, Physics, History, Gym, Social Studies, Geography, Health, Computers, and the list goes on! What's more, correcting her was a headache especially when she's insisting something clearly wrong to be right!

_Girls were a nuisance._ Why his schoolmates were so crazy about them, he wouldn't know. But he had to give Flay some credit for being thick-skinned.

"Sorry, I'm late! It was raining so hard and... uhh, I suppose we could start with homework."

"Already done," Yzak replied without a proper glance.

"Oh, okay..." Flay paused, thinking. "Then... maybe we could do some reviews?"

"Also done." Yzak crossed his arms, not moving from the couch.

Flay nodded with a sigh. She had a defeated expression on her face that he had seen many times before. Despite her-soft exterior, she was stubbornly still here. ... _Just how much was his mother paying her?_

_No worries_. Yzak thought to himself. He would rid of her this time. He already has a foolproof plan ready.

"Then what about—"

"All done! I don't need your help on anything!" The force and insensitivity of his voice made Flay shift her head to the side. She looked pathetic.

Sighing again, "Right… Well, we still have about an hour left…. Can you lend me a towel? Hair dryer too if you don't mind," she asked instead. "…. maids downstairs wouldn't... and told me I should ask you..." Flay mumbled the last.

"Towels are in the bathroom. Go get it yourself."

"Thanks." Flay acknowledged the order with a curt nod, leaving puddle trails into the bathroom. Once she was inside, Yzak turned off the television. Then he stood, unable to contain his excitement.

_It was show time. _

"Hey, Flay." Yzak went to the door and knocked.

"Yes? What is it?" Flay replied within the bathroom.

"I should warn you that I adopted a chow chow th—"

"Kyaaaahhhh!"

"Too late." Yzak snickered.

"Good puppy... Nice Puppy... Noooo! Don't come after me!"

In no time, Flay busted through the door.

Yzak would have laughed himself unconscious the second Flay fleed from the temperamental pup, the imminent danger, if it weren't for the fact she rammed straight onto him, sending them both sprawling to the ground with him as the cushion.

The collision affected him like a lighting strike. Yzak made an agitated sound in his throat, his body suddenly immobilized from the pain, the weight and then the enticing view on top of him.

Flay was on her hands and knees, and her calves and feet were spread out on each side of his lap. When he glanced over at her face, he saw— what he once considered as irritating had been replaced with one of sensuality. He laid there passively.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch..."

"Your is my… um." _Shit!_ Yzak cursed to himself. He was making no sense! He couldn't concentrate on what he was saying because his heart had started beating too quickly. Everything seems heightened. And he was aware of every little movement Flay was making. She wriggled a little, her hips falling against his, and the movement caused a warm sensation inside his pants.

Yzak tried to appear as if nothing's concerning him at all. Except quite a lot of things were concerning him right now. The heat was rushing to his face.

The way Flay's blue-gray eyes were boring into his, like she was just as surprised as he was. They were giving him twinges.

Truth was, she was giving him twinges all over the place. And suddenly, Yzak didn't know how he ever thought Flay wasn't good-looking. _He must have been a bit blind._

"Arff! Arff!"

Yzak barely heard the dog. His attention had been at Flay, who had quickly pulled her face away from his.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" She asked innocently.

"I… I don't know." Yzak could barely think. "Am I hurt?" Her lock was still on his key. And It's not like he had many other thoughts right now. At least he couldn't really call them thoughts so much as ravening desires.

_Oh to hell with everything! This is way better than the original plan! _

Yzak took the immediate advantage by grabbing hold of Flay's legs, his fingers conforming to the curve of her thighs and he pulled her tighter to him.

00000

"Sorry to disturb you, Madam," One of the fairly new maids Lilia excused, cracking the door and opening a spot just big enough to slip half her body in. "You have an urgent pho—"

Her appearance earned a few serious glances from the head butler and two senior maids, those who had worked at the manor for more than ten years, and Lilia realized that she must had come at a very bad time.

"Shhh… hurry and close the door or the Lady wouldn't be able to hear." The head Butler Marcus instructed at the woman's ineptitude.

Nodding with urgency, Lilia entered the room then close the door behind her.

Stillness and silence ensued.

Then Lilia was dumbfounded by the furtive scene involving their normally stoic lady.

The lady of the manor had a glass up against the adjoining wall of her son's bedroom, her ear holding against the bottom of the glass.

Through sound vibrations, everyone heard a thud followed by a shriek from the next room.

_"Pervert! Where do you think you're touching!? Let go of my ass!"_

Lilia flushed. _What were those kids doing in there?_

A merry smile crinkled the corners of Ezalia Joule's blue eyes.

"My son's finally showing interest! I'm glad the Joule line is secured." Ezalia said with relief.

****End 07/08/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, so help me. Meh ideas are threatening to turn pervy-ier and pervy-ier story after story... but don't worry my sweet innocent readers, I'm containing the impulse the best that I can. XD


	28. All is Not Lost (Reverse)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Summary:** Flay gets a tutor.

**Warning: **May contain randomness, prev-ness, stupidity, swearing etc etc...

To Arienna Natalitha - I know, right. Or at least I like to think so. Thank you for the review. XD

To FTS-Peace - "All is Not Lost" is originally a one-shot, but you'll never know. I tend to add chapters by impulse whenever I get inspired by a finished product or reader's review. And yours just gave me an idea for another chap hahahaha. XD Not this one. The next one.

To Guest – lol, I knew it was predictable. Thank you for leaving a review. :D And how keen of you to notice— most of the time, I do prefer stories that just get straight to the point so it reflects. Not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

To raisayusefin - Errr, seeing all those YzakxShiho stories pop-up one after the other was one reason why I had to update. XD (no offense to YS fans)

Another quickly update. I apologize for bad grammar.

**All is Not Lost (Reverse)**

* * *

><p>All four of them sat around the picnic blanket whist having lunch at the rooftop. Today, was Chinese takeouts.<p>

"What, you got a tutor? I thought you were the one doing the tutoring," Miriallia continued, right before Cagalli had beaten her to the last hakao dumpling with her chopsticks. "Hey!"

"Finders, keepers," the blonde chuckled with triumph and savored the shrimp.

"Um, let's just say, that didn't quite work out." Flay Allster said, explaining the situation to her good friends: Cagalli Athha, Miriallia Haw, and Lacus Clyne.

"Of course it wouldn't, the guy's a total jerk," Cagalli exclaimed.

"Well... I wouldn't go that far. It's more like conflict of interest." Flay replied impartially.

"Please, the guy was being a jerk and you know it. You told us so yourself two weeks ago, remember?" Cagalli reminded Flay, pointing with her chopsticks.

"Yes, but—"

"Oh, don't mind Cagalli, Flay," Calm and composed, Lacus interrupted while playing with the straw of her milk tea. "She's just using you as an outlet for her anger since her father wouldn't let her in on his serious businesses meetings."

Cagalli was both amused and consternated. "Touche." Then she slapped Miriallia's hand away from her food when the brunette sneakily tried to steal her fillet as revenge for the lost dumpling.

Flay responded with a cautious nod, recalling that Cagalli had mention something like that.

Pouting from her failed attempt in getting back at Cagalli, "So," Miriallia said, deliberately restarting. "About this tutor— is he hot? Do we get a name this time?"

Carefully Flay pushed back a lock of hair that had blown across her eyes while thinking. "Hmm..." A long pause. "Just so I don't unintentionally hurt anyone's reputation, I think it's best to keep the name in the dark for now. What I can reveal though is he's our age and is a current student of Vesalius."

Shocked into excitement, Lacus and Miriallia opened their eyes wide; Cagalli narrowed hers.

"Twice in a row! Oh, why won't you introduce us to them!? You know Lacus and I need more decent male friends, right?" Miriallia gasped then pouted while Lacus merely supported the girl by nodding her head. "Wait. Could it be that you're not telling us anything is because your tutor is Athrun Zala!? Please say it isn't so! Guys as gorgeous as that belongs to the people!"

"No, it's not Mr. Dreamboat," Flay assured the brunette with a smile.

"Thank God, Mr. Dreamboat...," Miriallia sighed with relief.

"That all boys-school, again? Vesalius. Vesalius. What's up with guys and that school anyway? Suddenly, all I hear these days are ruckus about them," Cagalli interrupted.

"Well, for a start, Cagalli, it's the top high school in the country. Unlike ours, the school itself is very exclusive. Students there are famous for their good etiquette, grades, and prestigious upbringing. Not to mention, most of them are quite good looking." Lacus sighed with her eyes twinkling.

"Ah. Good etiquette ha ha..." Flay muttered with a sweat-drop, wondering how far of that was true. _Oh nuts, her milk tea has melted._

"Pfftt... I already know all of that. And still they're all a bunch of uptight dorks to me," Cagalli shrugged.

00000

"Daddy, I'm home!"

Pushing open the door, Flay took off her shoes, long legs taking a stretch and feet clad in white cotton socks taking their time as she walked to the living room. She stopped there to greet her dad who was lounging on the couch, reading the day's newspaper.

Flay planted a kiss on the man's left cheek.

After his nod, George sent his daughter a censured glance. "Welcome back, princess. Your tutor is already upstairs. You kept him waiting."

_Crap,_ Flay thought. She didn't think he'd be so early.

"I'll head up straightaway."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _Thump.__

The lilting paw steps snapped Flay's attention back up again. Dashing down the stairs was a fluffy brown puppy, her tutor's dog aka _Yzak's runt_. The small proud chow chow was absolutely adorable when it wasn't mad and threatening to bite. And Flay stood there cooing and smiling at it with glee. "Awwwwe, Mr. President, did you come to see me!?"

Mr. President looked up at her. It meant to wag its tail. But as Flay picked him up into her arms, the pup froze stiff, not used to being carried _slash_ cuddled that way.

Finally Flay climbed the marble staircase to her room.

The tutor was waiting over at her study desk when she walked in.

Folding his arms across his chest, Yzak Joule regarded her with a scowl. "You're late! Did you forget that we were to meet this afternoon!?" The guy asked without preamble, pivoting the computer chair with his leg. Even when he slouched, Yzak Joule gave off a hard to approach demeanor.

"No, I didn't forget." Flay replied softly.

"Then where were you?"

"Does it really matter now?"

"Hnn. I guess not," Yzak muttered eventually. He did not look at her as he replied."Stop wasting more time and put the dog down so we can start."

Still wrapped around her arms like a huge stuffed bear, Flay realized Mr. President had relaxed a bit and now was sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, right, sorry. Let's start then." Flay nodded, letting the puppy free to roam and choose a spot to lay flat on. It decided on the space near the door.

00000

Half an hour later of listening to complicated-confusing kinematic problems, formulas, equations, and Yzak's monotonous lecture, Flay was about to fall asleep.

_Decades of pain_. Car acceleration. Free-fall motions. Rocket launch force. Physics. She loathed Physics. The subject's a total bore. Period.

"I think I'm going to die," Flay whispered to herself.

"And that's how you get the answer a = 1.62*105 m /s2... Hey, are you even listening!?" Yzak glared into Flay's distracted face. "How the hell are you going to learn if you don't pay attention to what I'm saying!"

Flay groaned— whined. "But Physics is so complicated and boring, and the way you teach it is making it worst. Can't you make it less serious?"

"What are you talking about? Physics IS serious!"

"I don't know..." Flay slumped her head on the table, exhausted from trying to understand everything. And she began waving her hands about, having no care or idea what she was even thinking. "Relax a bit. Take off your blazer then loosen your tie when your lecturing or something. Just by looking at you impeccably dressed in your uniform like that, is really exhausting..."

"How the hell is that suppose to help!?"

"I don't know, okay... I don't know... It's just I really hate Physics... Just do something else... Anything..." Was she in the position of demanding things from Yzak? Maybe not, but the guy has complied to her cry without further argument. He stood, pulled off his coat and then disregarded the dark material onto the bed. He sat back down next to her.

"Shit, you better ace this test."

Deftly he untied the knot that fastened his collar, then tugged it to his chest.

"So which part do you need help with?" Yzak settled a hand on the table; an arm over the backrest of his seat. Then he paused to stare into Flay's half-closed eyes. He bent his head closer to hers, the fading sunlight slipping over his bleach hair.

Flay was instantly distracted by the maneuver, his thumb with the pen brushing over the page of her notebook.

"Oh God," Flay murmured.

His profile nearly blinded her.

_TOO SEXY!_

****End 07/16/2013  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really should be updating A Terrible Beauty instead. OTL

**What's next for Petiks: **(in no particular order)

1. All is Not Lost (Afternoon Tea) - Of course Lenore Zala wasn't just going to let Ezalia Joule outdo her.

2. String Bikinis 2 - Yzak may not understand Flay, but he certainly knows how to piss-off Athrun.

3. The Dorm Scenario part8 (Gay) - the next installment for the ongoing DORM one-shots.

4. Breakups, Bars, and Drunken Nights of Passion - Flay must have read too many fanfiction.


	29. Hush

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Summary:** What were Yzak and Flay doing inside the room?

**Warning: **May contain randomness, prev-ness, stupidity, swearing etc etc...

**Hush... **

* * *

><p>He tensed, but did not raise his head from her neck. "Are you sure it's okay?"<p>

"Yeah... Go ahead," she replied.

"You sure? ... I mean, you won't get angry at me or regret it?"

"I already said it's okay! and..." She blushed. "It's not like I don't want to do it with you..."

That was it. Hearing her say that, there came more new sensations than he could take in at once. His fingers twined in her hair now. He removed his pants and set them on the floor beside the bed, but still remained where he was.

He kissed her on the mouth once and then again more thoroughly, his arms tight around her. "I love you." He started to chuckle.

"Keep talking like that and you're going to make me shy," she said, echoing her thought, just before he put one firm hand behind her back and pulled her against him for another kiss.

She pressed herself more tightly against him, her arms now around his neck, her legs instinctively coming up to twine themselves around his waist. "Be gentle, okay?"

Still chuckling, he caught her to him, running his hands over her back, her buttocks, her lovely curves. His. His own tiny Venus, perfect in every way. Slowly, gently, he lowered himself onto her, then, just as she was bracing herself for the inevitable thrust...

Flay pulled away. "Oh God no, Yzak... I change my mind," She whispered to her companion, her face flaming with embarrassment. "I- I can't do this after all..."

"Hush!" Quick and without warning, Yzak grabbed Flay's wrist, drawing her back to him. "Too late. There's no way I'm letting you go now." But then, that's when a furious looking Dearka spoiled all the fun by shoving the door open and starting a huge commotion for catching the two in the act behind a huge cabinet.

"I can't believe you two would have the gall to peek at Athrun and Cagalli about to have sex without me!"

****End? 03/10/2014**


	30. Hush 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Summary:** Yzak Joule doesn't say sorry.

**Warning: **May contain randomness, prev-ness, stupidity, swearing etc etc...

Sorry that it's a bit of a mess. I wanted to make an update at least even if it's small. Enjoy. Please R&R :)

**Hush... 2 **

* * *

><p>The confrontation took place outside the bedroom- right after the couple had realized what had been going on, and immediately stopped what they were doing and quickly put their clothes back together.<p>

"Not so fast! ... Flay!" Cagalli called, took possession of Athrun's upper arm, and stopping the culprits before either one of three could get away. But once the female had caught them, her flash of original anger faded, replaced by a combination of dumbstruck, mortification, and outrage. A very complex emotion as though having been run over by a truck, then asked to explain the wreck.

Still, in spite the chaos in her nervous system, Cagalli wasn't about to let their friends get away with this and marched up to the first person she was most familiar with, heart beating wildly, face bright as a tomato.

"Flay. You! Why would!? How Could!?"

"Err... Cagalli, you see..." Taking a deep breath, Flay cut in with eyes filled with evasive appeal.

But the rest of her excuse left Cagalli when the blonde suddenly realized Flay wasn't the real pressing problem here... _No..._

Cagalli wanted to sink and die on the spot. _Yzak and Dearka. __Those two- actually saw her naked! Must have gotten a glimpse of her butt! Saw her not so endowed chest! Almost watched her had sex too! GAHHH! The shame! What the hell was she even doing right now!? How can she still shamelessly show her face like this!?_

Looking stubborn but fail, Cagalli jerked her boyfriend forward in self preservation. "Athrun, you say something!"

Athrun blanched as Cagalli pulled him forward and hid back herself causing Flay, Yzak and Dearka to cock a skeptical eyebrow. Not really much of a big deal since all three male goes way back and looked like men who had a strong bond of affection between them.

Lifting one hand to cover his red blushing face, Athrun awaited for his friends reply. "Well," he groaned. _Seriously, why couldn't his friends act more like good gentlemen and patiently wait or pretend like they knew nothing until he decides to tell them the good news._ "…. What have you guys got to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry?" No, Athrun knew Dearka wasn't really sorry. Thus he let out a long sigh, wondering how long he'll have to put up with this.

"Dearka…"

"Okay, so I'm sorry. But technically I haven't done anything wrong... yet." Dearka said this while giving Yzak and Flay the bitter-look for leaving him out in the first place. Flay merely shrugged this off.

"I guess I'm sorry too... even though it was originally Yzak's idea." Flay finished quickly, passing the round to Yzak, who in turn deliberately crossed his arms, face contorting to a serious frown.

"Well I'm not," Yzak grunted. "In fact, you two virgins should be thanking me. Being able to do it at a place where it's possible for you to be seen by other people causes increased tension, which should give you more arousal and pleasure than usual. But considering how lame and unsexy you both were still doing, it's obvious that if left alone, you're bound for a doomed sex life. Well, it can't be helped that Athrun's so incompetent in bed. Let me show you how REAL hot passionate sex IS done!"

The situation ended with a determined Yzak dragging the dumbfounded couple back into the love nest until the rest… or what's left outside was only stunned awkward silence. Dearka didn't say anything; Flay couldn't.

_Poor Cagalli and Athrun. _They both thought to themselves as the door to the room slammed shut._ Surely, this was going to scar their love life for a couple of years._

Then before Flay could think of what any normal person would do next- like leave..., Dearka broke the ice.

"So,"

"So?" Flay responded, catching Dearka uncertainly glance up and then around from the corner of her eyes.

Eventually, he grinned at her. "Wanna go peep at them?"

****End? 04/07/2014**


	31. Just friends, Really!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Summary:** They were colleagues. He hired her for a job. They were friends. Just friends, really! So how did it get like this? YF

**Warning: Contains Lemon! Plot, what plot? Not for citizens under the age of 18. **

Ah, so it has finally happened. I've been trying to keep Petiks under for awhile, but (with all the perverted hints and lime chapter after chapter) the rating was bound to head for M.

Just a little escape fic from writing A terrible beauty, which I really should be working on instead. But anyways, I really wanted to work on some canon or alternate history, but I'm too lazy to come up with something serious so AU it is. Random is good. Random is fun.

Kindly forgive my bad English grammar.

**Just friends, Really!**

* * *

><p>His hands came between them, forced their way up to the neck of her dress. They gripped and tugged and groped, and all the while he was feeding on her mouth, her tongue. But then his attention altered, and his lips dragged hotly down over her chin, across her throat. He took her breast like a starving man devouring his first crumb of food in days. He sucked hard, making her gasp with mindless sensation.<p>

Holding her to him, his hands at her back, his mouth at her breast, he began moving backward, dragging her with him. Then he was turning her, pressing her until her bum was lying flat on his work desk. His hands twisted and yanked at her panties, while his mouth moved back to hers. She moved her legs, lifted her hips, to help him, and the scrap of nylon slipped to the floor. She snagged the buttons of the blue collar shirt he wore, and tugged them open, her hands skimming his chest, his muscled back, before he helped her pull the shirt off his shoulders.

His flesh was hot against hers. His big arms encircled her waist, holding her tight to him, making her feel delicate as he ruthlessly plundered her mouth, again.

_Strange, _Flay thought.

Strange that she had no clue how or when and why she was about to have sex with Yzak Joule in his private office. Not that it seemed like it mattered at the moment. Her instincts felt nothing out of the ordinary. She hated it, and she loved it, and she'd craved it for what seemed like always. In spite she could clearly recall— before _this_, he was nothing more to her than a respected colleague. They were friends. Just friends, really. She's never been that into him.

He unzipped and pulled her soft dress from her legs, pulling her up a little as he did. Then he let her lie back, and he tossed the garment to the floor. He leaned on the desk, and continued to traced wet paths over her belly and probed her navel. She whimpered with suppressed desire as he persisted, licking a hot trail over her abdomen.

Vaguely she realized he'd shifted position until he was on the floor, kneeling. He pressed her thighs apart. His gaze burned her there, and then his fingers parted, and probed and pinched, all as she watched.

She was fully exposed, more fully exposed than she could remember ever having been. Her cheeks flushed with warmth. But when he spread her folds, sunk his fingers into her, against her will, her hips rose to meet them until she was panting with a longing she'd never felt before.

_More. She wanted more._

His fingers pulled back, but he still held her open, spread wide to his probing eyes. Then, suddenly, he bent over her. She gasped when his mouth touched her, his lips, his tongue. It was too much. His mouth attacked her until small sounds escaped her throat, begging sounds, that only encouraged him further.

He lifted his head, a look of smug in his lips under dark eyes. "Having fun, Flay?"

Too breathless and late for petty games, she kept her thighs parted for him. "Inside... please. I want you inside me now."

Not much into dallying himself, the male smirked.

His hard body leaned on hers. His arousal nested between her thighs, nudging her, testing her before his hands glided down her back to grip her buttocks and pull her to him.

Then he answered her spoken request with a single, powerful thrust. He sunk himself inside her so deep and so hard that she cried out. Rather than discomfort she felt excitement as her body stretched to fit him. And then he drew back and trusted into her again, and again, until her mind spun out of control. On and on he took her, until she clung to the edge of the table, cried his name and—

"Ms. Allster..." A voice called softly.

"Psst. Ms. Allster... Hello?..."

"Oh, what the heck. Flay, you need to wake up."

Flay felt the morning sun slanting through the windows, warming her face. Then she was becoming conscious of the papers, markers, and stylus pressing underneath her arms. The dream's sensations faded fast but the memory remained clear, and she was left wondering why she was looking right into her friends concerned face.

"Milly? Where am I? What are you doing—" She was silent for a moment. Then her head came up fast as she fought for the memory. At the office, her friend Miriallia Haw was Yzak Joule's secretary. She, Flay Allster was substantially employed to Yzak Joule to administrate and retail design the company's new stores for a few months. This was her one point five week. Worked overtime last night. Fell asleep on her workstation and... dreamt about having hot sex with her employer...

_Dear God, what just happened? _She was in shock, in disbelief.

"Good morning," Miriallia greeted. There was softness in her eyes as well as concern. "I know you're really busy and your work's in-demand right now, but you really should go back to sleeping in your own bed."

Flay brought her palms to her face, tilting it downward and wishing she would just die in shame. "What time is it?" she groaned.

The brunette was about to answer "three minutes to nine" when Yzak, the subject of her recent nightmare, entered the office.

And then she froze. For a long moment she sat stock-still as if paralyzed. When she dared glance up, she saw that he was in the middle of fixing his cufflinks, and looking like a million dollars. The man lifted his gaze to her face, nod his head and smiled. Why he was glad to see her there seemed to bother her even more.

"Ah great. You're here early, Flay."

Really! He didn't need to see or talk to her right now! It would only resurrect the confusing memory she'd needed murdered and buried!

"I just wanted to check-up on how you are doing with the drafts. Oh but before that, Miriallia I need you to reschedule my trip to PLANTs. I'll be meeting—" _Et cetera. Et cetera._

To be frank, Flay liked Yzak. She respected his intelligence and his quickness. He was a good friend of hers. But now, one look at him, and all she could think of was how they had sex in her head. How he strrook-... ! She was off her seat now, and though there was a flush on her cheeks that hadn't been there since she'd let him touch her in her dream, she was ashamed, frightened. She felt like a pervert!

"Flay, were you listening to what I just said?"

_No, she wasn't! And_ "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, but I really can't do this right now!"

She grabbed her drawing tablet in hysteria, added a couple of papers here and there— without checking if they were actually important, and a stylus then wrapped everything around herself and bowed nearly double before bolting out of the room, leaving dark brows to rose in confused surprise.

****To be Continued? ... ****10/26/2014**


End file.
